


50 Shades of Grey

by MerAddStan



Series: Grey's Anatomy [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Chocolate, Dating, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, F/F, Food, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerAddStan/pseuds/MerAddStan
Summary: Multiple chapters of pure smut. (Not my work - see notes)MerAdd
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Grey's Anatomy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985416
Comments: 50
Kudos: 74





	1. Bath Tub

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [50 shades of bechloe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705169) by x-backtoblack-x. 



> Hi all!
> 
> This is my first post on any fanfic site. I have to say; I DID NOT write this fic. I found this on fanfiction.com called 50 shades of Bechloe. I thought this would be a good fic to translate to my current obsession (MerAdd ship).   
> I am currently working up the courage to write/post my own stories. I have some ideas (mostly this ship) but need the perfect moment to start them. So for now I have this story I will post every now and then. 
> 
> I don't own grey's anatomy, the characters, or this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith let a content sigh escape her lips as she allowed herself to slide down as far as she dared into the soothing waters of her bath tub, the delicate aroma of lavender filling her nostrils as the steam caused her to fall into a state of pure relaxation, her heavy eyelids drooping shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

Meredith let a content sigh escape her lips as she allowed herself to slide down as far as she dared into the soothing waters of her bath tub, the delicate aroma of lavender filling her nostrils as the steam caused her to fall into a state of pure relaxation, her heavy eyelids drooping shut. 

Work had been a bitch today. The patients seemed to keep coming and coming. Of course, a massive incident had occurred that day, so there wasn’t any time for sleep on her 36-hour shift, so muscles all over her body were aching in ways she didn’t even deem possible by the time she’d left the hospital. 

She didn’t care now though, not as she let the water around her ease her into an almost sleep like state of tranquility. In fact, she was so tranquil that she failed to hear the door of her house swing open, or the door of her bathroom for that matter. 

The first notion that poor, unassuming Meredith had that there was anyone else in the room at all, was when a soft melodic voice whispered “Oh, bath looks good” in her ear, causing her to jump so high the bath was almost emptied. 

“Jesus Christ Addison!” Meredith screeched. “Where you trying to kill me?” She demanded, trying her best to ignore the fact that her girlfriend was already starting to strip down. 

“Oh well you know that was my original intent.” Addison shot back sarcastically, shimmying out of her lacy panties in a way that Meredith found mesmerizing. “But then I came in here and you looked so relaxed after your tough day, I thought I’d help you unwind instead.” She explained. 

“Yet you felt the need to empty the contents of the bath first?” Meredith queried, motioning to the soaked tiles. 

“Less of you covered by water.” Addison shrugged. “Now quit complaining and slide down to let me in.” she added with a wicked grin, slipping into the bath behind Meredith when the blonde did as she was told, positioning herself so Meredith sat between her legs.

“Oh, you’re right… this is pretty amazing stress relief.” Meredith hummed in approval, allowing herself to fall completely into her girlfriends embrace as Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith’s shoulders. 

“What can I say, I’m a genius.” Addison murmured, her lips softly touching the back of Meredith’s bare shoulder, beginning to trail soft kisses across her skin towards the back of her neck, and up further to her ear where they ghosted over the outer shell. 

“Mhm… genius.” Meredith sighed in agreement, turning her head to capture Addison’s lips in a kiss, bringing one hand out of the water to hold on to the other woman’s flame red hair. 

Caught up in the kiss, Meredith failed to notice that Addison’s hand was moving, emitting a soft gasp into Addison’s mouth when she felt her girlfriends long delicate surgical fingers trace her inner thigh. 

“Now, now, let’s not displace more water.” Addison smirked when she felt Meredith jump. “Try not to get too excited.” She added, her fingers gradually sliding up Meredith’s leg, ghosting over the other woman’s core. 

While her hand began to lightly rub circles in Meredith’s clit – the sensation of that along with the current of the water, driving the shorter woman crazy – her other hand moved to Meredith’s breast, beginning to knead it in slow circles, her hands now matching rhythm. 

Meredith released a low moan and tilted her head back further until she was able to reach the exposed skin of Addison’s neck with her mouth, beginning to nip at the tender flesh over the red heads pulse point as her girlfriend sped up her motions. 

Without warning Addison slid two fingers into her girlfriend’s wet folds, the sudden fullness causing Meredith to buck forward to meet the red heads nimble digits, water sloshing over the edge of the tub as Addison continued the increasingly frantic in and out motion of her fingers. 

Meredith knew Addison needed to get off too, being able to hear the girl’s soft moans every time Meredith’s thrusting would result in her slamming into Addison’s core, and knew a change in position was needed, as she turned herself awkwardly until she was straddling her girlfriend, thankful that her bath had wide sides. 

Addison didn’t have time to question the change of position as Meredith’s hand shot between their bodies and into her clit, causing a gut deep scream to roll from her lips as Meredith began to push her fingers in and out while rubbing her thumb in rapid circles over the red head’s bundle of nerves. 

Addison, although momentarily lost in the moment, soon remembered the task at hand, and began thrusting her fingers into Meredith with just as much force, their rhythm being quick, even and hard as Meredith’s head fell onto Addison’s shoulder as the red head slipped another finger into Meredith’s core. 

The water only added to the nerve bending sensation as it seemed to heighten their awareness and senses; both women feeling themselves come un-done almost as one, Addison’s short sharp breaths becoming more forced as Meredith’s grunts and moans got louder. 

Meredith lost it first, her moaning accumulating into one satisfied scream that seemed to echo around the small room they were in, long after she’d closed her mouth to ride out her high in content breaths instead. Addison was close behind, the noise her girlfriend made, coupled with the feeling of Meredith’s walls clench and contract around her fingers driving Addison over the edge, letting out a deep throaty moan as her head fell back against the back of the tub. 

“That…” Meredith panted, her head laying against Addison’s shoulder as she tried to even out her breathing. “Was exactly what I needed.”

“You’ll not be saying that when your muscles really ache later.” Addison smirked, her hand stroking the length of her girlfriend’s back as the younger woman still puffed out her breath. 

“That just means we’ll have to take another bath.” Meredith grinned, kissing Addison’s shoulder before finally lifting her head up. “It’s just a vicious circle really.”


	2. The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gym. Why the hell was she at the gym? Meredith hated the gym, and not hated in the “oh you’ll feel good afterwards” kind of way, no she hated it in the “I’m only fucking doing this crap, so I won't pull another muscle when I run after my 911 page.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

The gym. Why the hell was she at the gym? Meredith hated the gym, and not hated in the “oh you’ll feel good afterwards” kind of way, no she hated it in the “I’m only fucking doing this crap, so I won't pull another muscle when I run after my 911 page.” 

That’s why when she did finally drag her sorry ass into the gym – two weeks after she said she’d start going – she was in such a funk it actually took her a while to spot the familiar face across the room. Addison was doing yoga, or Pilates or whatever exercises it was that involved stretching – she could hardly tell the difference between a treadmill and an exercise bike – and Meredith was going to go over and say hi, like she really was, but then Addison stretched. 

Now on a good day at work, Meredith had a hard time keeping her eyes off Addison’s ass when she had to stretch to reach something, but when the red head was wearing really tight yoga pants and a tank top, well then, she didn’t stand a chance. 

She couldn’t help but become mesmerized as Addison got down on all fours and arched her back, her ass falling into the gentle rolling curve she created with her spine right up to the nape of her neck, where loose strands of red hair fell from her messy bun. Meredith almost fell from the elliptical, however when Addison sat back onto her heels, ass now jutting out past her feet as she placed the palms of her hands on the floor in front of her and stretched again. 

Damn, yoga was hot. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Addison knew she was being watched. She also knew Meredith was new to the whole gym experience, otherwise she may realize that her leering was extremely obvious, especially as Addison done her work out in front of a mirror. 

Usually getting stared at in the gym would creep Addison out. It was something about the lust and appreciation in Meredith’s eyes though. It not only caused Addison to exaggerate her poses as much as possible, but it was also fair to say it turned her on, like a lot. 

She was in the middle of the triangle – and okay, that didn’t require you to jut your ass out, but Addison would swear to bad posture in a court of law, so whatever – when she finally managed to catch Meredith’s eyes in the mirror. 

She wasn’t quite sure what had caused her to do it, but the second she locked eyes with the blonde – who practically had her hand in her pants already – she winked. It wasn’t anything overly dramatic or theatrical either, which probably made it worse. It was a quick seductive flash accompanied by a sultry smirk that had Meredith scurrying into the changing rooms. 

She should have left it at that as well. One wink to see where she stood – and it was obvious that she was located firmly in the grounds of “I really like you but my god I’m awkward about it” – and then she could get back to her yoga and possibly do something about it in the future, but she didn’t. 

Instead she rose to her feet gracefully and followed the path Meredith had taken, glancing around her to make sure no one else looked like they were just about to finish their work out before sliding in the door of the woman’s changing rooms behind the blonde. 

“It’s rude to stare you know.” Addison whispered, having crept silently right up to the blonde until she stood directly behind Meredith, who’d already stripped to just her bra and black lace panties – probably having planned on taking a cold shower. 

“Fuck, Addison!” Meredith screeched, dropping her towel as she jumped and turned. 

“Was that a request?” Addison teased, taking a single step closer to the shorter woman and looking down at her through her lashes. 

“Yea, I no… I mean, no… I wasn’t staring!” Meredith stumbled over her words, a blush rushing to her cheeks. 

“Lying never got anyone anywhere.” Addison scolded softly, taking another daring step up to the blonde until there was less than an inch between their bodies. 

“I’m not…” Meredith started, but was cut off when Addison ghosted her lips across Meredith’s, melding their mouths together hesitantly, yet with determination. 

“If you still want to tell me you’re not lying, I can leave right now and finish my work out.” Addison prompted once she broke their lips apart, staring expectantly at the younger woman, awaiting a reply. 

Rather than reply Meredith propelled herself forward and locked lips with the red head once more, the pair almost falling as they stumbled towards the wall of the changing room for some support, their hands already moving frantically over one another’s bodies as their mutual pent up desire took hold of them. 

Addison’s layers were discarded promptly, as were Meredith’s bra and black lace panties, the decision being made in between kisses to move things to a cubicle, Meredith bolting the door behind them before allowing her eyes to travel over the woman in front of her, who was standing now, waiting for the blonde to make the next move. 

She didn’t have to wait long, as Meredith quickly closed the small gap between them once more, attaching her lips first to Addison’s, then to the other girl’s jaw and neck, working up a trail of red marks that caused Addison to moan almost inaudibly at first, though her octave rose when Meredith’s arms wrapped around her back and cupped her ass, her short nails raking over the soft firm skin, causing Addison to groan in pleasure.

Addison’s own hands were quick to react, dragging her nails down over Meredith’s collarbones until they reached her breasts, taking them in her hands and squeezing them roughly, beginning to tweak at the nipple until it hardened to a stiff nub, before shaking Meredith’s mouth off her neck and leaning down to suck on the hard flesh, her teeth biting down softly before her tongue ran over the bite to calm the sharp pain. 

Meredith gasped at this, and her grip on Addison’s ass tightened, her nails now running higher to a point halfway up Addison’s back. It wasn’t enough though. Addison could feel a throbbing at her core, and she knew exactly what she needed to satisfy it. 

“Meredith.” She gasped as she pulled her head away briefly from the other woman’s chest, her able surgical hands knowing on reflex what to do once the words were uttered as one slid around to Addison’s clit and began to massage the tender flesh, causing a satisfied groan to escape Addison’s lips. 

Addison wasn’t sure how the other woman managed to balance, but seconds later she was met with the sensation of Meredith’s knee moving up between her legs and pushing hard against her center, the broader base of pleasure coupled with Meredith’s continued hand rotations causing her to emit a guttural groan of joy. 

As her pleasure increased, she knew she needed to return the favor, and one of her hands slid quickly down the length of Meredith’s toned stomach, quickly finding its way into Meredith’s wet folds as she quickly inserted two fingers and began to push them in and out, her thumb taking up rubbing circles on Meredith’s tender bundle of nerves. 

Meredith took this as a hint and pulled her knee away only to slide her own agile digits into Addison, her momentum meeting that of the red head’s as they clung to one another for dear life. 

Addison could feel herself coming close, but didn’t want to go first, opting instead to insert her fingers to the knuckle, curling them as she withdrew them slowly, stopping just millimeters before she pulled them out and repeating the motion twice more before she could feel Meredith’s walls begin to clench around her, then and only then allowing herself to give in fully to the sensation she was feeling. 

This resulted in them coming together, Addison’s screams almost completely drowning out Meredith’s throaty moans of pleasure that filled up the small space they were enclosed in and seemed to echo out into the room around them as they slumped against the wall of the changing cube, clutching one another for dear life. 

“That was far better than my original work out.” Addison panted once some of her breath had actually returned to her. 

“Glad I could be of service.” Meredith smirked, making no effort to pull away from the red head, which caused Addison to grin internally. “Should we leave?” She asked after a moment. 

“I’d leave it a while…” Addison smirked. “If there is anyone out there, they just heard way more than they should have… we should probably wait until we’re sure it’s empty again.” She explained. 

“Valid point.” Meredith nodded in agreement. 

“Plus, this isn’t so bad.” Addison added, her arms wrapping themselves further around the petite woman. 

“Well yea… the only reason I wanted to leave was to get on with round two somewhere more private.” Meredith informed her then, planting a delicate kiss on the red head’s shoulder.


	3. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Addison are a couple, and they’re going on a vacation together – maybe Hawaii, or Bali? Seated in the airplane, Addison is eager to join the “Mile-High Club” and has to try convincing Meredith to go to the bathroom with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

Meredith and Addison are a couple, and they’re going on a vacation together – maybe Hawaii, or Bali? Seated in the airplane, Addison is eager to join the “Mile-High Club” and has to try convincing Meredith to go to the bathroom with her. 

The first half hour of their flight had been spent being awkwardly judged by the woman in the aisle seat beside them, apparently Addison leaning over to leave a brief kiss on Meredith’s lips when the flight started not having pleased the obvious bible basher. 

This of course had gotten on Meredith’s last good nerve quite a while ago, and she’d taken to staring out the window with her headphones in instead, the heavy beats cancelling out the elderly woman’s tutting and head shakes. 

She was so wrapped up in one of her podcasts – about surgical innovations, letting her imagine being on a podcast herself in the close future – that she didn’t even fully register the fact that Addison had draped a blanket over both their laps. In fact it wasn’t until her phone buzzed in her pocket that she registered it at all, having to slide her hand under it to take her phone. 

She was confused to say the least when she saw it was a message from the red head beside her, wondering why the hell she couldn’t have just tapped her on the shoulder instead. Reading the message made that abundantly clear however…

Wanna join the mile high club with me ;) ?

Meredith was dumbfounded at first, looking to Addison only to see the woman staring straight ahead as if nothing was going on. She wasn’t going to pass up an offer though, removing her headphones and stowing them in her bag before she responded. 

I can meet you in the bathroom in five…

She watched as Addison took her phone from under the blanket and saw the girl smirk as she tapped out her reply, feeling her own phone buzz in her hand seconds later. 

Where’s your sense of adventure?

Meredith didn’t have time to question what that text had meant, her answer catching her off guard seconds later as she felt Addison’s hand graze the outside of her thigh from under the blanket.

“Shit.” Meredith gasped, her eyes widening in shock at the sudden contact, definitely not having been prepared for whatever Addison was about to do to her. 

“You okay babe?” Addison questioned innocently as she ran her hand to the inside of Meredith’s thigh and up to the seam of her jeans, smirking gleefully when her term of endearment directed at Meredith earned her another tut from the woman to her right. 

“Fine.” Meredith replied curtly, remaining still seeming like the most difficult thing she’d ever had to do as Addison began to rub her through her jeans, being careful at the same time to keep the blanket on their laps. 

Addison was looking straight ahead of her, with a face so innocent it would seem laughable that her hand was currently ceasing its hard-rubbing motions, instead moving up and undoing Meredith’s button and zipper expertly. 

When the red head slid her hand in, still moving her fingers in swift circles over Meredith’s black lace panties, the shorter woman thanked the gods that she’d worn lose jeans on this flight. 

She could feel a moan pushing at her lips to escape and instead opted to rest her head as casually as she could on Addison’s shoulder, turning her head discreetly into her girlfriend’s neck to muffle the soft sound that escaped. 

Unfortunately for her, this only spurred the red head on as Addison expertly pushed her panties to one side and ran her finger up and down the length of Meredith’s wet folds before slipping it in slowly to the first knuckle, testing Meredith for her reaction. 

Her reaction was a rather audible gasp she only just managed to cover with a coughing fit. She saw the smirk play across Addison’s lips at this reaction and knew this was only the beginning. Being able to feel the other woman twist the finger that was still inside Meredith, so she could get a better angle before she began to move it in and out. Each time inserting it just a little further until it was in to the second knuckle, then and only then beginning to twist and bend the finger inside of Meredith, knowing exactly where to find the resident’s G-spot. 

“Oh…” Meredith sighed, her eyes forced shut as she tried to focus all her energy on staying silent, rather than on the way her girlfriend was currently using her thumb to stroke at her swollen nub while her finger still twisted inside her. 

Addison knew exactly what to do and how to do it, though. She added a second finger and thrust in as hard as she could just as she saw Meredith bit her lip. At the same time pushing down with her thumb on the blonde’s bundle of nerves, garnering the exact response she desired as Meredith’s walls instantly began to clench around her two swift moving digits and low pant like screams began to fall from Meredith’s lips, which were still more or less being held shut by her teeth. 

“Fuck!” The cuss fell from Meredith’s lips before she had time to stop it, not that she cared as the orgasm shot through her body in a wave like motion of release. 

“You okay babe?” Addison questioned, feigning concern once Meredith’s moaning noises had ceased. She had to admit, something about hearing the resident swear – at what her fingers were doing to her – had her turned on, like never before. 

“I uh… stubbed my, uh… toe.” Meredith replied, suddenly aware that it was no longer just the conservative lady beside them that was staring. “on the seat in front of me.” She added, nodding her head in that direction. 

“I’ll kiss it better when we land.” Addison promised with a wink, waiting until those in the seats around them returned to what they’d been doing, before producing her hand from beneath the blanket, her index and middle finger shining in Meredith’s juices which she promptly proceeded to lick off, her tongue wrapping around the slender digits and sucking them clean again. 

“You fucking tease.” Meredith whispered; her eyes transfixed on what was going on. 

“Just working up an appetite for later.” Addison informed her just as quietly, a seductive grin pulling at the edges of her lips.


	4. Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance floor was swamped. Like literally packed to capacity and for the first time in her life Addison was right out in the middle of it, rather than behind the decks or sitting at the bar observing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

The dance floor was swamped. Like literally packed to capacity and for the first time in her life Addison was right out in the middle of it, rather than behind the decks or sitting at the bar observing. 

That’s what dating Meredith was like though. You didn’t observe, or sit things out, like ever. You took part. Come hell or high water you took part in whatever the activity was, even if it was dancing in the middle of a hormone fueled dance floor with remixes playing that you know could be better than they were. 

It wasn’t that bad though. Meredith was a grinder. Like she really, really was a grinder and when you’re her girlfriend, that more often than not means you’re the one getting grinded against. Even though Addison is not much of a dancer, all she really needs to do is stand there and smile while Meredith does all the work – not that it is a challenge to smile. 

“Having fun?” Addison smirked, watching as Meredith came up from a hooker drop she’d done, having used the length of Addison’s legs as the pole. 

“I’m so glad you came out tonight!” Meredith shouted back, a drunken smile gracing her features. “Cristina gets weirded out when I try and grind with her.” She added as an afterthought. 

“I can only imagine.” Addison couldn’t help but laugh, the image of the pristine woman being used as a dance prop being one that satisfied her greatly. “Though hey, I’m going to the bar to get another drink, want anything?” She added, knowing that Meredith was still well able to handle her alcohol. 

“Tequila and a beer.” Meredith nodded, unwrapping her arms from Addison’s waist and kissing her on the cheek before letting her disappear off into the crowd. 

Addison was only a fan of clubs when she was with Meredith, so naturally mad a beeline for the bar with the intent of getting back to her girlfriend as soon as possible, weaving her way back through the throngs of half-naked people within moments, a shot of tequila and glass of beer in one hand and a red wine in the other. 

The sight she was met with didn’t impress her in the slightest, however. Meredith was in the same spot she’d left her in, only now had the added company of a male companion, who was whispering relentlessly in Meredith’s ear. 

Even though the blonde didn’t look to be too into whatever the man was saying, Addison couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy rush through her, causing her to make a beeline for her girlfriend. Crashing their lips together when they met – and possibly accidently spilling her drink on the guys shirt in the process. 

“I should get you to get me drinks more often.” Meredith giggled once Addison pulled away reluctantly to catch her breath – the blonde failing to notice the glare her girlfriend shot at the man who was now sulking in the background. 

“You won’t be able to get rid of me easily if assholes like that begin to swarm around you once I go.” Addison commented, handing Meredith her drinks before dropping both her hands to the blonde’s waist. “You’re mine!”

“I think someone is a little jealous.” Meredith sung in the taller woman’s ear, shotting her tequila and downing her beer in three quick gulps, placing the cup on a table beside them before she wrapped her arms around Addison’s neck. 

“He’s an asshole, and he was chatting you up.” Addison defended. 

“I think it is sexy.” Meredith continued, ignoring what Addison had just said. “I think it is super sexy when my girlfriend gets jealous.” She repeated, reaching up and beginning to kiss along the side of Addison’s neck. 

Meredith was right. Addison was jealous, and she could still see the man out of the corner of her eye, leering at the back of Meredith’s blonde locks. She was just drunk enough to do something about it, too. 

“You know what else is sexy?” Addison murmured, bringing her mouth to Meredith’s ear so she could be heard over the sounds of the music. 

“What’s that?” Meredith hummed in approval, biting her lip at the husky tone her girlfriend used. 

“Sex.” Addison commented; one hand beginning to massage circles in Meredith’s hip, as the other slid to the miniscule gap between their flush bodies, slipping down past the waistband of Meredith’s jeans. 

“Oh…” Meredith breathed out, moving subconsciously closer to her girlfriend as Addison began moving her fingers in frantic circles over Meredith’s panties, already feeling the thin lace material soaked through. “Shit.” She sighed, grabbing the red head by the back of her head and pulling their lips together, molding their mouths into one and slipping her tongue past Addison’s slightly parted lips, moaning as Addison’s fingers increased their pace. 

The entire situation was thrilling for Addison. The openness of their location, the feeling of Meredith moan and beg against her lips, and of course the moister on her fingers letting her know exactly how much Meredith wanted it. 

She couldn’t hold out much longer, pushing Meredith roughly towards a couch and straddling her once the blonde sat down. Making quick work of moving Meredith’s lace thong to one side, before sliding a finger inside her, again using the proximity of their bodies to block the in-out motion of her arm as good as she could from the crowd. 

All the while their lips remained as one, and Addison could feel, rather than hear, Meredith’s moans and pants as they began to increase against her mouth. Addison just wanted to feel the other woman lose it because of her, and almost instantly added a second finger. Nothing soft or tender about the way her surgical digits picked up their pace. It was around this time Meredith’s head fell from Addison’s face, now attaching to the double board-certified OB/GYN-neonatal surgeon’s neck instead. Where she began to bite and nip at her skin, all the while her pants and grunts becoming increasingly sharp and needy. 

Addison let her fingers find Meredith’s G-spot and began to curve her fingertips into it, knowing exactly how the other woman liked to be touched. She knew this would result in Meredith coming undone before long, she hadn’t expected any form of retaliation from the blonde, being shocked when she felt a hand slide up under her top and push her bra aside, beginning to pull and scratch at her breast, tweaking the nipple until it stood erect. 

This sensation spurred Addison’s hand on, and she just managed to add in a third finger to Meredith’s center, feeling her girlfriend’s walls clench around her fingers tighter each time they moved inside her. 

She pulled Meredith’s lips back up to meet her own just in time, feeling the long-undulated moan press into her mouth as the orgasm screamed through the blonde, causing her to shudder and grip at Addison’s shoulder with her free hand, for dear life. 

“You…” Meredith panted, peppering Addison’s lips in soft kissed. “Are perfect.” More kisses. “And so hot when you’re jealous.” Even more kisses. 

“You’re even hotter when you let me fuck you on a club sofa.” Addison smirked, pulling her hand slyly out of her girlfriend’s jeans and leaning back just a little into Meredith’s lap, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck and keeping their faces close. 

“I’m definitely taking you clubbing again.” Meredith nodded, a smirk playing across her face as she pulled Addison in for another kiss.


	5. Exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t that late, so even though she was in a pretty secluded area of the parking lot, she wasn’t surprised when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. What did shock her though, was when these steps began to pick up pace. What shocked her even more, was when the steps broke out into a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

Meredith hummed a song she heard earlier this day in her lunch break, as she walked to her car. 

It wasn’t that late, so even though she was in a pretty secluded area of the parking lot, she wasn’t surprised when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. What did shock her though, was when these steps began to pick up pace. What shocked her even more, was when the steps broke out into a run. 

She didn’t have time to react though. She barely had time to panic before a body was pressed against her back and a hand covered her mouth and nose, whoever it was, slowly beginning to drag her to the patch of semi secluded greenery at the side of the hospital. 

She knew what was going to happen. She’d heard about it in the news often enough. She was just going to be another one of those girls, stabbed and left for dead. Her attacker eased her onto the patch of damp grass behind a shrub bush, their ginger hair coming into view as they… wait. Ginger hair? Long auburn curls falling in Meredith’s face as a pair of crystal-clear blue eyes approached her. 

“Addison!” Meredith hissed when the other woman pulled her hand away from her face. “What the actual fuck?” she snapped, trying to sit up only to find the red head had taken it upon herself to straddle Meredith, keeping her pinned to the earth. 

“I missed you.” Addison whined, swooping her head down to draw her words out across the shell of Meredith’s ear. “You suddenly wanting to extend your shift really sucks.”

“Why is that?” Meredith chuckled, resting her hands casually on Addison’s thighs, figuring they’d be here for a while at least.

“Because…” Addison whispered, dragging her lips down the side of Meredith’s jaw “Then I don’t get to do this.” She explained, connecting their mouths together and kissing her girlfriend hard, nipping and sucking at Meredith’s lips to elicit a moan of pleasure from the blonde. 

“Ads.” Meredith moaned; breaking their lips apart as the red head’s hands began to roam along Meredith’s sides. “we’re in public… what are you doing?”

“It’s half the fun…” Addison murmured teasingly, her words tickling Meredith’s skin as she slipped her hands under her girlfriends top, bunching the material up over Meredith’s bra, so she was able to properly work the blonde’s breasts, teasing her nipples with her fingers, first through the bra, then moving the material aside to roll them in her fingers until they stood erect. 

“Fuck, Addison.” Meredith whimpered, her partner having brought her thigh between Meredith’s legs at the same time, beginning to slide her leg up and down against Meredith’s crotch to create friction as she continued to knead at the young woman’s chest. 

“I’m going to presume that was a request.” Addison smirked, pulling away from Meredith just enough to wriggle out of her trousers and pants, beginning to undress her girlfriend in a similar fashion. 

“Addison what are you doing?!” Meredith hissed, no amount of pleasure she was feeling being able to take away from the fact that her girlfriend was getting them both naked in a very public spot. “Would slipping your hand down my trousers not just do the job?”

She didn’t get a reply though. Instead Addison repositioned herself, bringing her own clit down to rest on Meredith’s. 

“Oh…” Meredith moaned softly as her girlfriend began to rock her body in a clockwise motion, grinding down hard into Meredith’s center. “Oh fuck...” Meredith moaned a little louder this time, jutting her own hips up and moving them in time to Addison’s circles, maximizing her pleasure. 

A throaty groan escaped the red head as she pushed down further against Meredith’s clit, one hand reaching up again to Meredith’s chest, her nails tearing down along the blonde’s milky flesh from the valley of her breasts right to her navel. 

It was something about public they were, how they could be caught at any time, fucking so openly for the world to see. It thrilled Addison to know that every scream or moan that came from either of their mouths could be overheard. It got her excited in a way that scissoring just couldn’t fully express. 

The hand that had scrapped Meredith moved down past the blonde’s navel, beginning to stroke the exposed skin of Meredith’s center, adding to the attending’s pleasure. Eventually Addison managed to push two of her fingers in between their groins, finding that as she teased her fingertips along Meredith’s wet folds, causing her partner to release a strangled cry, her own bent knuckles doubled the sensation she was feeling. 

“Just. Fuck. Me.” Meredith managed to wheeze out between a clenched jaw, trying her hardest not to scream as one of her own hands grabbed Addison by the waist and the other joined her girlfriend’s at their clits, beginning to stroke the length of her girlfriend’s folds. 

Addison let out an undulated moan at the sensation, sliding two fingers inside her girlfriend as per her request and beginning to twist them in and out, all the while trying to keep up the motion of their hips, even as Meredith slid her own two fingers into Addison, the pair then working in tandem to get one another off. 

The way their clits rubbed together as their fingers quickened their pace was electrifying, and when Meredith came, Addison swore she’d never heard her girlfriend come louder, the scream seeming to roar up from the pit of the petite woman’s stomach, passing her lips before she had a chance to stop it. 

Addison wasn’t far behind either, Meredith’s hips bucking one final time causing her fingers to be pushed deeper into Addison’s center, causing the red head to come tumbling over the edge, a satisfied scream rolling off her tongue as she collapsed on top of her girlfriend. 

“Wow…” Meredith panted, making no immediate effort to cover up as she lay holding Addison on top of her. 

“Wow.” Addison agreed, kissing the sides of Meredith’s neck softly.

“I’ve never been more excited that my girlfriend is an exhibitionist.”


	6. Going The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘When Harry Met Sally’ was on, and this of course meant that Addison had dragged Meredith in front of the TV to watch it with her, even having insisted Meredith take a break from the studying for her boards – I mean the nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

‘When Harry Met Sally’ was on, and this of course meant that Addison had dragged Meredith in front of the TV to watch it with her, even having insisted Meredith take a break from the studying for her boards – I mean the nerve. 

Meredith didn’t see why anyway. She knew it was Addison’s favorite movie, the woman having seen it probably a hundred times by now. She just didn’t understand why they needed to watch it, again. 

“Why do you always laugh so much at this part?” Meredith commented after a while, the pair just having re-watched the orgasm scene in the restaurant, the scene that as usual reduced the red head to a state of near tears. 

“I can’t say.” Addison giggled, wiping her eyes. “You’ll get mad.” She added with a lopsided grin. 

“Well now you have to tell me!” Meredith demanded, quirking her eyebrow. 

“It’s just…” Addison sighed, figuring out how to word it. “She kind of reminds me of you in that scene.” She elaborated carefully.

“What?” Meredith gasped. “When was the last time I orgasmed in the middle of a restaurant?!”

“No, not the orgasm part… how do I explain this.” Addison pondered, trying her best to school her features and hide her grin. “Just… it doesn’t take you much to get excited is all, so I always have this funny image of us just having to talk about sex sometime, and you’d orgasm…” she explained, having given up any attempt she previously had a controlling her features. 

“Excuse me…?” Meredith deadpanned; sitting up straight in the couch, directing her full attention at Addison. “It doesn’t take me much…” She repeated. 

“Not always!” Addison tried to backtrack, only digging her hole further. “Just like, if you’ve been on exchange to a different hospital or I’ve been away to a congress… then it can you know… be quick.” She tried to explain awkwardly. 

“Take that back!” Meredith threatened, nudging her in the side as she sat up on the couch to lean over her fiancée. 

“make me.” Addison smirked, crawling away slightly. 

“Take. It. Back.” Meredith repeated again, this time straddling the red head and leaning over her, their faces inches apart. 

“Make me.” Addison repeated again, this time the words coming out as a breathy whisper. 

“With pleasure.” Meredith smirked, capturing the other woman’s mouth with her own and kissing her hard, biting down on Addison’s bottom lip, causing the red head to moan. 

Quick work was made of their clothes, and it wasn’t long before the film was forgotten about, both women being lost in one another’s bodies. It was Meredith that put an end to the roaming, her hand traveling down Addison’s abdomen and towards her clit, where she began rubbing circles on the red head’s bundle of nerves, eliciting a throaty moan. 

“No, stop…” Addison groaned, pulling Meredith’s hand away begrudgingly. “I do believe the purpose of this is for me to prove a point.” She reminded her, flipping the pair over without warning, so she was on top. “And that is exactly what I plan on doing.”

Meredith arched an eyebrow but had no time to do more as Addison’s mouth closed in around her breast, tongue swirling over the surface of her nipple, teeth biting and tugging at it softly, the hand that she wasn’t using as a prop going to the other breast to tweak at her nipple. The red head used the strategic placement of her knee between Meredith’s legs, pushing it up into her partners clit and grinding it against the sensitive area vigorously, causing Meredith to whimper and groan in approval. 

Addison smirked. This probably wouldn’t take long, she knew it. 

Her hand left Meredith’s breast and travelled down to the other woman’s navel, hesitating there and tracing patterns in the bare skin, grinning when she heard Meredith whimper in anticipation. 

“Someone is coming undone already.” She teased, having finally lifted her head away from Meredith’s breast to reattach it to her neck, dragging her nails across Meredith’s navel from one hip to the other, waiting for Meredith to give off a frustrated growl before darting her fingers down to where her knee had been hard at work, rotating in sharp circles, each time pushing further into Meredith’s clit causing the blonde to groan roughly. 

“Am. Not” Meredith managed through gritted teeth, only spurring the red head on with her words as Addison effortlessly slid a finger in Meredith’s wet folds, pushing it in and out roughly in a deliberate effort to create no real rhythm so the blond couldn’t prepare herself for the next thrust. 

Meredith could feel her walls closing around Addison’s finger harder each time, but pushed the sensation back and tried to focus on anything else, determined to last, even as a second finger was added and Addison’s fingers were pushed in right to the knuckle, curling around Meredith’s G-spot each time she pulled them back. 

“You’re not giving up… are you?” Addison laughed against the skin of Meredith’s neck, the other woman’s ragged breaths seeming to become determined rather than erratic. 

“N-no.” Meredith groaned, one hand bunching in Addison’s hair and scraping at the back of her scalp as the other balled into a fist at her side. 

“So be it.” Addison nodded, lifting her head away. “You asked for it.” She added with a wicked grin, her head falling instantly back to Meredith’s neck, this time her mouth kissing and sucking its way down along her collarbone and through the valley of Meredith’s breasts, the trail continuing across her abdomen, stalling only when she reached Meredith’s groin as she instead started to kiss the tender skin softly, feeling the young woman squirm beneath her light touch. 

The kissing soon escalated, and Addison’s tongue quickly found its way out of her mouth, lucking up Meredith’s juices as her lips sucked on her tender bud, a guttural scream rising from Meredith’s stomach at the sensation, yet still, she managed to hold off. 

Addison knew she was close though; she could feel it in the way she clamped around her fingers each time the digits moved in and out. She added a third finger to the process and brought her tongue to join them as well, licking along the wet folds and pushing it in to work with her fingers rapid movements when she could. 

Meredith’s hips bucked frantically and the hand that was tangled in Addison’s auburn curls, pushed for Addison to come closer as the blonde’s legs wrapped around her head. 

“Oh…” Meredith groaned, the pressure building to a point she knew she could no longer hold off, as Addison’s expert tongue and fingers worked their magic. “Yes. Fuck. Addison!” One final sharp thrust was all it took in the end for the undulated scream to pass Meredith’s lips and echo through the room as her body vibrated and her walls clenched around Addison’s fingers. 

She rode out her high with Addison still inside her, the red head only bringing her face back up to kiss Meredith softly on her parted lips once the blonde was lying still again, panting and gasping to regain her breath. 

“Not too shabby.” Addison hummed, resting herself at Meredith’s side and curling herself around her fiancée.

“Best. Orgasm. Ever!” Meredith mumbled, still not fully able to regain her breath. 

“Glad I could be of service.” Addison giggled, leaning over to kiss Meredith once more.


	7. Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s such a tyrannical bitch!” Meredith spat, storming from the pit with Addison hot on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

“She’s such a tyrannical bitch!” Meredith spat, storming from the pit with Addison hot on her heels. 

“Okay, I know you’re pissed at her, but that is my friend you’re talking about.” Addison snapped, finally catching up to the shorter woman as she stormed through the halls on her way to an on-call room. 

“I don’t care who she is, she has no right to continuously ridicule me on the way I work, just because it isn’t the same fucking way she does things.” Meredith spat, feeling her anger bubble – she’d not even asked Addison to follow her. 

“I know, I Know.” Addison sighed, not even knowing how to try and defend the blonde for the sheer quantity of unnecessary jabs she made at Meredith’s way of working. “Just know she does it from a place of… of wanting to be perfect. I mean you know your way is exactly the kind of way her teacher would hate.”

“Are you saying I should try and please Hann’s teacher now?” Meredith questioned, a slight smirk playing at her lips at the ridiculousness of the claim in spite of her foul mood as they slowed their brisk pace, now nearing an on-call room. 

“Well, then you’d need to learn her way of doing the procedure.” Addison teased. 

“You bitch!” Meredith gasped, turning to slap her friend lightly on the arm. 

“You’re smiling though.” Addison pointed out. “You can’t be that mad at me!”

“I smile when I’m really pissed off.” Meredith shot back easily, stopping when they reached the on-call room door. “It’s a flaw to my otherwise perfect personality.”

“Perfect is so not the word I’d use.” Addison snickered, stopping at the blonde’s side. “I am however glad to see I’ve managed to calm you down…” She added as a happy afterthought. 

“Not much… I’m just conserving my rage so I can scream at her tomorrow.” Meredith explained, turning then to open the room door. 

“We’ll see about that.” Addison grinned, reaching for Meredith’s waist when the other woman’s back was turned and beginning to run her hands up and down the blonde’s sides, causing her to let out an almighty shriek. 

“A-Ad-Addison!” Meredith gasped as the red heads fingers continued mercilessly, slipping easily under Meredith’s scrub top to continue their assault. “Wha-What are you doing?!”

“I’m unleashing all that pent-up aggression in the form of tickling.” The red head stated, as If it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Well stop! Stop!” Meredith screeched, turning on the spot to try and push her friend away. 

She hadn’t been anticipating how close their faces would be though. The proximity was startling in fact, and was made even more compromising when Meredith tried to push the red head off her, only to have Addison sway a little and fall in closer still to the intern’s face, both women now able to feel the other’s breath against their skin. 

It took Meredith a second to realize she was no longer thrashing, no longer being tickled in fact. In the split second that Addison ceased her actions, choosing instead to let her palms rest against Meredith’s hips, time almost stood still, their eyes locking and both women knowing that there was no way out of the situation other than to…

Their lips met softly at first, though the tenderness didn’t last long, a desire being realized in both of them that coupled with Meredith’s still present anger caused the kiss to intensify instantly, tongues clashing and teeth crazing as they fought for dominance, Addison’s hands running up and down under Meredith’s scrub top again as the intern let hers become tangled in Addison’s hair. Alternating between tugging at it and pushing their faces closer together. 

Neither was sure how they managed to reach the other side of the on-call room door, though both knew that the bed was too far to go. Addison slamming the flimsy wooden frame shut and instantly getting pushed up against it, her back slamming against the solid surface cause her to grunt into Meredith’s mouth. 

Her nails raked up and down Meredith’s spine as the young woman attached her lips to Addison’s neck, alternating between kissing the sensitive skin and sucking at het pulse point and along her collarbone, leaving a trail of red marks wherever her mouth went. 

“What… What are we doing?” Addison gasped, nevertheless not wanting it to stop as she pulled Meredith closer, wrapping a leg around her waist. 

“Dunno…” Meredith admitted, pushing Addison’s lab coat from her shoulders and beginning then, to relieve her of her blouse. Addison doing the same with Meredith’s scrub top. “Feels good.”

“Yea.” Addison agreed instantly, pushing away from Meredith only slightly to rid themselves of their tops, unhooking Meredith’s bra and letting the intern do the same to her before she was slammed up against the door once more. 

Before she was fully aware of what was happening, Addison felt the button of her tight skirt pop open, and a hand slide into the gap between the tight material and her underwear, Meredith lifting her face from where it was gradually kissing and biting a trail towards Addison’s breast only long enough to hum her approval over how wet the attending was. 

Her hand was restricted by the tight skirt, but she saw no time to take them off, instead moving Addison’s lace panties out of the way and slipping two fingers straight into her wet folds, keeping her pace quick and even as she used her thumb to rub the bundle of sensitive nerves at Addison’s center. 

The red head grunted, once, then again, and each time Meredith’s fingers moved in and twisted around until she knew she’d hit Addison’s sweet spot, exiting then and re-entering with more force than last time, ignoring the cutting feeling of the zipper against her arm. 

“Fuck, Meredith.” Addison moaned, the blonde’s body now being the only thing that held her against the door as her legs gave up on her when Meredith added a third finger, her pace, if possible, increasing now that she knew what Addison liked, being helped along by the taller woman’s hips bucking out to meet the able digits. 

Meredith’s mouth had found its way to Addison’s breasts, her tongue swirling around the red head’s nipple causing it to stiffen; the pleasure being added to as Meredith’s teeth grazed over it and tugged at it lightly, causing Addison to scream. 

“Oh…” Addison managed between gritted teeth, pushing her entire body against Meredith’s fingers as she felt her walls clamp around them and let herself come undone, the undulated scream filling up the room, even after Meredith pulled out of her and licked her fingers, waiting for Addison to calm down. 

She was going to say something witty, something about how this was a far better way to relieve stress than tickling, but Addison didn’t give her a chance. Before she could even open her mouth in fact, the other woman seemed to be recovered from her high and had them flipped, Meredith now finding herself pinned between the door and Addison’s semi naked body. 

She didn’t see the red head’s face either, Addison instantly hunkering down and seeming to effortlessly yank Meredith’s scrub pants down with her until they lay – along with her underwear – around her ankles. Addison’s lips were light as they kissed a trail up Meredith’s inner thigh, stopping only twice to suck and create small bruises to mark where she’d been. 

“You’re so wet.” Addison hummed, Meredith feeling rather than hearing her words as the sound vibrated against her clit. 

“Fuck. Me.” Meredith groaned, her hands tangling once more in Addison’s hair, pushing her face closer to her core and letting out a long sigh of relief when the other woman threw one of Meredith’s legs over her shoulder and let her mouth make contact with the tender flesh. 

She kissed up and down the length of Meredith’s core at first but soon found she couldn’t resist the sweet taste. Her tongue licking along the blonde’s wet folds and stopping at her bundle of nerves, where it swirled in a circle before her lips closed down around the area and sucked on it, causing Meredith to scream and tighten her grip on Addison’s scalp. 

Her tongue darted into Meredith’s next, moving in and out effortlessly, feeling Meredith’s walls tense and ease with each movement. She heard Meredith whimper though and knew her mouth alone wouldn’t be enough. Adding two fingers instead to work in and out rapidly, her tongue going back to swirling and licking patterns on Meredith’s bundle of nerves. 

Each time her digits twisted inside the intern she felt her walls contract more, and she knew she was close, her lips pulling Meredith’s sensitive bud into her mouth once more and sucking on it as her fingers curled around Meredith’s G-spot, being what finally drove the blonde over the edge in a long low scream of joy that left her sliding down the door frame towards her partner. 

“Wow…” Meredith mumbled, awkwardly moving her leg off Addison’s shoulder and wrapping it around the older woman’s waist instead, letting her head fall back against the door that would be forever tainted in the best possible way now. 

“I second that…” Addison hummed, grabbing both Meredith’s hands and interlocking their fingers before pulling the shorter woman away from the door towards her face and kissing her softly. 

“Mhm, you taste like me.” Meredith commented with a lazy smile, closing her eyes as she licked her lips and leaning in for another kiss, this time trailing her tongue along Addison’s slightly parted mouth and humming contently. 

“You do taste good.” The red head giggled. 

“Does that mean you want to do this again sometime?” Meredith questioned hopefully, her lips still hovering over Addison’s when she spoke. 

“Well… next time I expect dinner first.” Addison teased. “But sure.” She added. “Now come on, I expect cuddling after sex.” She added; picking the petite woman up off the floor and dragging her to one of the beds.


	8. Morning Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For fuck sakes.” Meredith groaned, throwing her head back in her chair and letting out a long sigh of frustration as Dr. Webber clicked to the next page in his presentation. Apparently after some misunderstandings, they now had weekly meetings before shifts. Attendance required, by ALL staff members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)
> 
> I think this one is my favorite so far. Just love the concept. 
> 
> Eventho it isn't my work, I really appreciate the kudos/comments. It is definitely helping me working up the courage to start writing my own stuff.   
> Everyone is so nice and caring <3

“For fuck sakes.” Meredith groaned, throwing her head back in her chair and letting out a long sigh of frustration as Dr. Webber clicked to the next page in his presentation. Apparently after some misunderstandings, they now had weekly meetings before shifts. Attendance required, by ALL staff members. 

“All good over there soldier?” Addison giggle, leaning over in her seat to whisper her words so Dr. Webber wouldn’t hear them. 

“I’m so bored I think I may actually be brain dead.” Meredith cried out quietly, thankful that they were down in the back at least, so Webber, who was standing at the front of the large room, talking about some kind of restriction in weekly hours, wouldn’t hear them. 

“Here.” Addison offered, scooting one seat over, to be as close to her girlfriend as she possible could. “Lean on my shoulder, you can sleep until he’s done reading the rules, then if there are still hours left in the day, you can go save patients’ lives.” She stated proudly. 

“You have a lot of faith in what I can do with a bunch of comatose interns.” Meredith snorted, none the less letting her head fall into the crook between Addison’s neck and shoulder, letting out a relieved breath. 

“I have a lot of faith in you, Mer.” Addison smiled, resting her hand casually on the blonde’s thigh before returning her attention back to the front of the room where Dr. Webber tangent had now turned to protocols instead. 

Meredith was slow to notice when Addison’s hand began stroking up and down her inner leg a few minutes later – like she seriously was falling asleep- though once she did, didn’t waist a second glancing up at the red head, noticing she was still staring firmly ahead as if there was nothing going on. 

Meredith was just about to let it go and get back to her power nap, when she felt the hand travel all the way up to just the waistband of her scrub pants and tug a little at the material before sliding back down to rest dangerously close to her crotch, Meredith now able to see the vaguest outline of a smirk play at her girlfriend’s lips. 

The hand wrapped around her inner thigh then and moved right up to the seam of her pants, where she began to rub and apply pressure, causing Meredith’s hips to buck slightly towards the movements.

“Uh… Addie.” Meredith whispered as the red head’s hand picked up pace and she felt herself begin to soak through her panties at the sensation. 

She was ignored though, Addison’s startlingly blue eyes never leaving the front of the room as she applied one more sharp push to the seam of Meredith’s pants before moving up to the strings, untying them in seconds and sliding her hand in. 

“Addison…” Meredith hissed, feeling her face turn scarlet. “We’re. In. Public.” She reminded to other woman through gritted teeth. “At work even.” She added as an afterthought. 

“Everyone but Richard is dozed off at this point, and he is in his element… no one will notice.” Addison insisted quietly, still never taking her eyes off the front of the room as she used her hand to guide herself down past the scrub pants material, to where she felt the moisture from Meredith’s underwear. “My, my…”

She began to rub Meredith through her panties, slowly at first to get Meredith used to the feeling to avoid her creating too much noise, picking up the pace then, once she heard Meredith emit a soft sigh. 

Her fingers were experts in Grey’s anatomy, and knew exactly where to hit an how to it, rotating her fingers a little harder every time they were right over her entrance, while she slid her thumb up and down over Meredith’s bundle of nerves rather than in rotations. 

It wasn’t long until she could tell that Meredith was silently trying to control her breathing and decided to push her even further. She was slow to move the underwear aside, wanting her girlfriend to know exactly what she intended on doing to her as she ran her fingers twice more up and down the length of Meredith’s now fully exposed folds before sliding two fingers in, Meredith having to bite down on her lip to the point where she almost extracted blood to stop herself from screaming. 

Her fingers moved slowly, though each movement was deliberate. Her fingers pushed in a little further each time and rotated more and more to the left, getting closer and closer to hitting Meredith’s sweet spot that she knew would make the General surgeon scream. Each time Meredith thought it was going to happen too, and bit down on Addison’s shoulder in anticipation, only to have the hand slide slowly back out until it was just her fingertips still inside her. 

It was excruciating, but as much as Meredith wanted more, she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet if she got it. So instead she opted to sit still, feeling her pleasure build at an agonizingly slow pace with each deliberate movement of her girlfriend’s hand. 

Richard was finally nearing the end of the presentation and Addison knew this meant she needed to be done soon, so finally slid her fingers in the full way, twisting them right around and pushing them into Meredith’s G-spot, using her thumb to give the blonde’s bundle of nerves one solid push at the same time. 

It definitely done the trick, and the wave that had been building, finally crashed over Meredith in one unexpected motion. 

“Shit.” She screeched, unintentionally alerting the attention of her colleagues. 

“Anything wrong, Meredith?” Richard called from the front of the room, no one having noticed Addison’s hand shoot out of the petite woman’s pants and back into her own lap. 

“No, I… Just a leg cramp.” Meredith mumbled, turning all kinds of shades of red in the process. 

Addison smirked at the entire altercation, waiting until the rest of the group begrudgingly turned their attention back to the front of the room before lifting her two fingers from her lap and sucking the digits clean. 

“Fuck you.” Meredith muttered; eyes having gone wide at her girlfriend’s flirtatious manner. 

“Jesus, Mer! Be nicer to your girlfriend.” Alex scolded, having heard what the surgeon had just said, but obviously not knowing why. “Just cos you have a leg cramp doesn’t mean you can be nasty to her.” He added before leaning forward in his seat again. 

“How is it, I just got caught out twice and you come up smelling like daisies?!”   



	9. Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post victory party had taken a turn for the dark side somewhere along the night. Each surgeon had thought that to themselves, as they’d gathered in a circle for truth or dare. Knowing that the part of their minds that wasn’t at least three drinks too far gone, was screaming at them to stop while they still could. The group of surgeons – who just pulled off a nearly impossible case – though, were all beyond the point of a little tipsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)
> 
> Trying to find the courage to write my own stuff soon.. but for now, hope this will entertain you

A post victory party had taken a turn for the dark side somewhere along the night. Each surgeon had thought that to themselves, as they’d gathered in a circle for truth or dare. Knowing that the part of their minds that wasn’t at least three drinks too far gone, was screaming at them to stop while they still could. The group of surgeons – who just pulled off a nearly impossible case – though, were all beyond the point of a little tipsy. 

Alex Karev hadn’t taken no for an answer though, and the drunk part of their minds had the reigns for now, so there they were, in a circle with an empty beer bottle spinning ominously in the center. 

“Truth or dare?” Alex questioned Cristina when the spinning came to a stop, pointing at her. 

“Dare.” Cristina replied without a second of hesitation, never having been one to reveal emotion – or to chicken out when something crazy was asked of her. 

“I dare you… to make out with Izzie for at least thirty seconds.” Alex smirked, knowing that although the dark-haired girl may be more than willing, the blonde would be appalled. 

She was half right anyway. Cristina lunged across the circle towards the former model instantly and even without time to properly react Izzie didn’t really seem to mind all that much once their lips met and Cristina’s hands went to the side of her face, the blonde reacting after a moment and wrapping her own arms around the passionate girl’s neck to pull her closer. 

Their kiss only seemed to deepen after that, Cristina sliding her tongue past Izzie’s parted lips as the blonde eased them back onto the floor, moving her hands instead to Cristina’s waist. 

“Okay, okay, okay!” Alex called, finally pulling the two out of their bubble. “Jesus thirty seconds are up!” He informed them in shock, watching as the two pulled away from one another awkwardly, only now seeming to realize what they’d been doing. 

“Damn…” Callie whistled, watching as Cristina pulled her top down again and Izzie pulled hers back up. 

“I’m drunk…” Was the blonde’s only line of defense, her cheeks turning a deep crimson as she avoided eye contact with the group. “Now let me spin it.” She added, having been seated to the left of Alex. 

“Okay…” She mused, when the bottle stopped and pointed at Addison, the red head seeming more excited than nervous. “Truth or…”

“I choose dare!” Addison giggled instantly. 

“Right then. I dare you to…” Izzie paused, knowing she needed something worse than making out with one of the surgeons to throw Addison. “I dare you to give Meredith a lap dance.” She smirked. 

The flawlessness of the plan was two-fold really. One, a lap dance was way worse than a little making out – or a lot of making out, whatever – and two, everyone at the hospital knew the women had the hots for one another, so why not get them to act on it. 

“Deal.” Addison smirked, already standing and grabbing Meredith by the wrist to drag her to the couch. 

“Wait, what?” The blonde questioned; her eyes going wide as she was shoved onto the leather. 

“Just try and control your excitement, Grey.” Addison winked, positioning herself so her legs were on either side of Meredith’s body and her hands were placed firmly on her hip. “You need to slide in a dollar to get me going.” She husked, quirking her eyebrow and waiting for Meredith to respond. 

The girl looked baffled for a moment, but when Addison’s long stare persisted, she reached into her pocket, pulling out a dollar bill and trying to hand it to Addison, only to have the red head lean down so she could slide it into her bra. Trying her best not to enjoy the way the other woman’s skin goose-bumped slightly when her hand made contact. 

“Music, maestro!” Addison called over her shoulder, never turning around as her eye remained firmly locked with Meredith’s. 

Of course it was Titanium that started to ring out through the speakers, and Addison’s own eyes widened as her lips curled into a grin, the two women being the only ones in the room to know the significance of the song – being; Addison once, not fully by mind that time, admitting to Meredith this song was her jam, her lady jam, it really build. 

The way her hips began to sway in time to the beat was ridiculously mesmerizing, and although Addison never lifted her gaze from Meredith the blonde simply wasn’t able to return the favor, as her eyes went straight to Addison’s crotch which was rotating mere inches above her knees. 

The second the bass came in and the lyrics started, Addison slipped her thumb into the belt loops in her skirt – because of course it had to be a skirt – and inched the material to graze the blonde’s knees as she slid it down to her ankles. 

By now the room was silent, and both women could believe they were the only two in it. Addison straddling Meredith’s lap before removing her shirt, revealing her matching blue lace bra and panties, that Meredith had to use all her self-restraint not to reach out and grab. 

When the bass dropped Meredith was sure her brain did too, right into the gutter. Addison swung her head in one swift motion, het auburn hair flicking in a wide circle that grazed Meredith’s face before falling neatly again around Addison’s shoulder. 

She vaguely made out a holler in the background but didn’t pay attention to it for long once the snare stared and Addison’s hands were pinning her shoulder to the back of the couch. Her hips rotating in place on her lap, Meredith’s jeans right now seeming like the biggest barrier ever as she saw Addison’s eyes cloud over with lust. 

The second base drop almost killed Meredith, the red head in her lap now, completely letting go. Her face mere millimeters from Meredith’s as she ground into her, higher and higher up her lap, each time towards the blonde’s crotch. Her hands sliding down Meredith’s shoulder to her forearms, easily guiding the attending to place her hands on Addison’s waist, feeling the rotations move up through her fingertips. 

Meredith couldn’t help herself and let out a low moan as she felt Addison’s underwear work into the seam of her jeans. The sound didn’t go unnoticed by the antagonist either, a head of auburn hair sheeting Meredith’s face as Addison lent into her ear. 

“What do you say about continuing this show somewhere more private?” She husked, breaths coming out sharp due to the work out she was doing. 

Meredith couldn’t even bring herself to reply, simply clutching tighter at Addison’s hips and setting out another solitude grunt of approval. It was enough though, and seconds later the warm contact in her lap was broken as Addison sprung from her seat, not even bothering to mention what was going on to the rest of the group as she tugged on Meredith to follow her up the stairs and into one of the rooms in the house.

“What just happened…?” Callie gasped, her gaze following the two girls as they left, Meredith practically drooling after her best friend. 

“I think the big sexual elephant in the room is about to be dealt with.” Alex nodded, a slow smirk creeping across his face. “About damn time and all.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Addison’s eyes were almost black with lust as she shoved Meredith back against the hard mattress roughly, instantly climbing back up on her lap and resuming her grinding, all the while working on the button and zipper of the blonde’s jeans. Shoving them as quickly as she could, down past Meredith’s thighs and over her knees, letting Meredith kick herself out of them as she refused to break the even rotations, she was now making right over the attending’s underwear. 

“Jesus.” Meredith gasped, feeling Addison push herself down against her as the red head’s hands snaked up under her top and lifted the material off over her head in one swift motion. 

“Addison actually, but close enough.” The red head winked, leaning down then and biting along Meredith’s neck and collarbone. Licking over the bitemarks to sooth the searing pain that caused the blonde to groan and squirm, her short nails dragging up Addison’s back. 

Meredith was quick to find that Addison’s hands were nothing if not skilled – what would you expect from a double board certified surgeon – her agile fingers managing to unhook the attending’s bra with minimum input from Meredith, the red head’s palms then taking up the task of kneading at Meredith’s firm breasts, pinching her nipples until they stood erect, electing a sweet moan from the blonde. 

Somewhere in the back of Meredith’s foggy mind she knew she should return the favor, and hooked her finger under Addison’s bra, dragging her partner towards her where she proceeded to remove the garment and attach her mouth to Addison’s breast, licking and sucking at her nipple while the red head arched herself towards Meredith’s lips, letting out a strangled moan in the process. 

The feeling of Meredith’s wet lips around her nipple set Addison on fire, and she scratched her nails down the length of Meredith’s stomach, pausing at the barrier that was the other woman’s underwear only briefly before sweeping them off her, doing the same with her own pair seconds later before reconnecting their pelvises and pushing their centers together, Meredith’s hips rising off the bed to meet Addison’s thrusts. 

The hand that had removed their underwear was quick to return to Meredith’s navel however, tracing patterns in the creamy silk like skin, sliding her fingers down and sweeping them across the blonde’s bundle of nerves periodically before resuming the patterns, smirking when Meredith’s head fell back from her chest and each flick cause the attending’s face to contort in a pained kind of pleasure. 

She wasn’t going to keep the game going much longer, but apparently Meredith had already had enough of the teasing, grabbing Addison’s wrist and pushing it sharply towards her clit, the wordless whimpers being all the begging she could manage as Addison’s own center continued to rub over Meredith’s sensitive area. 

Addison could see the blonde’s eyes begin to roll back in her head already, and wasted no time sliding two fingers inside her with ease, a strangled cry of relief forcing its way from Meredith’s lips when she done so. 

“Fuck…” Meredith whimpered as Addison’s hand took up a rapid pace, her partners hips jutting out to meet them each time. 

Addison could feel Meredith clench around her – and it turned her on more than she thought possible – beginning to grind into Meredith’s thigh now as she continued to pleasure the blonde, slipping in a third finger and rotation it with each in and out motion. 

Somewhere in the back of Meredith’s mind she felt Addison’s humping motions against her leg and lifted her knee up to apply pressure to the red head’s clit. Blindly letting her hand follow the line of her body down to her leg until she came into contact with Addison’s wet folds, entering with two of her own digits and meeting pace with the other woman’s thrusting. 

Neither were quiet, and each time Addison’s fingers entered Meredith, the attending would emit a moan, louder each time as the orgasm built inside her and Addison’s fingers twisted with more force. Similarly, each time Meredith drove her fingers further into Addison, the red head couldn’t help but cry out as she too felt her pleasure bubble up.

It was Meredith that came undone first, a long scream mixed with Addison’s name and cusses tumbling from her lips as she rode out her high, her fingers still inside Addison although they’d gone still. 

Before she’d recovered fully from her high, she became aware of Addison’s body sliding up and down on her fingers which still sat inside the red head and, still panting, Meredith pushed a third finger in. finishing her partner off in three quick, hard motions, the red head collapsing on top of the attending after screaming the blonde’s name. 

Long after the red head’s voice had stopped echoing around the room, and even after they’d managed to catch their breaths, they still lay in place. Addison’s body having curled itself almost on top of Meredith’s, with their legs entwined and with Addison’s arm draped over Meredith’s waist as the blonde tucked hers around the red head’s shoulder. 

“We should go back.” Addison mumbled, feeling her eyes droop closed, but afraid to fall asleep in case things didn’t seem so perfect in the morning. 

“No, not yet.” Meredith whispered, her hand running softly through Addison’s auburn curls. “This is nice.”

“Will you still think that in the morning though?” Addison questioned softly, lifting her head off Meredith’s shoulder to look the blonde in the eye. 

“Only if you’re still here.” Meredith replied, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss into the red head’s lips, realizing that for everything that had just happened, that had been the first time their lips had actually met. 

“I’ll still be here.” Addison promised, pulling away long enough to say the four words before she pressed another light kiss into the corner of Meredith’s mouth, the pair peppering one another with kisses until exhaustion finally overtook them.


	10. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to take the stairs.” Addison announced to Meredith, who was standing at her side as they stepped up to the elevator’s steel doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

“I’m going to take the stairs.” Addison announced to Meredith, who was standing at her side as they stepped up to the elevator’s steel doors. 

“Addie, you are staying on the twenty second floor, taking the stairs would be just plain sadistic.” Meredith informed her, quirking an eyebrow at the red head. “Not to mention the fact we have to take these cases too.”

“Well I’d let you take my case up in the elevator and I’d just, you know… jog.” Addison argued. 

“This from the girl that claims to be allergic to all the forms of exercise other than Wii tennis and yoga?” Meredith snorted. “I didn’t know you were afraid of elevators?” She added then, hearing the machine rattle towards them. 

“I’m not… I just… you know there are six elevator related deaths every year, and over ten thousand injuries that require hospitalization.” Addison spewed off, physically flinching when she heard the doors ding open. 

“Come on.” Meredith laughed, grabbing her girlfriend by the arm and pulling her in along into the glass walled elevator before she had time to argue. “Face fear head on and all that.” 

“Whoever said that was an idiot.” Addison mumbled, her eyes squeezed shut as the doors closed and Meredith hit the button for the twenty second floor. 

“I promise you’ll be fine” Meredith soothed, taking the other woman’s hand and holding it tight as the steel box jolted to life and Addison let out a squeak of terror. 

The elevator ran smooth for the most part, dinging every time it passed a floor until Addison was finally able to pry her eyes open just enough to notice that they’d just passed floor ten. They were nearly there. 

Of course, it was too good to be true however, and before the red head had any time to comprehend what was happening, the smooth-running spokes in the steel box seemed to shudder to a halt, the lift creaking menacingly as it stopped. 

“Holy shit.” Addison deadpanned, eyes going wide as the death grip on her girlfriend’s hand tightened, causing Meredith to flinch. 

“It’s okay. It’s cool.” Meredith nodded, turning to face the other woman. “They have machines to tell them when this kind of thing happens. An engineer is going to be here in like ten minutes tops.” She promised, running a soothing hand up and down Addison’s arm. 

“I can’t last that long!” The red head confessed; eyes shut tight again as her breasting became labored. 

“Okay, Addie, Addison look at me.” Meredith prompted softly, stepping right up beside the red head and waiting until her eyelids fluttered open just enough for the blue orbs beneath them to become visible. “We. Will. Be. Fine.” She emphasized, nodding along with each word and stopping at the end to press a kiss against the red head’s lips. 

The kiss was meant to be for reassurance only, but Addison leaned into it, her breathing slowing as she moved her lips in time to Meredith’s, running her tongue along the resident’s teeth as Meredith snaked her arms around Addison’s waist. 

“You…” Meredith smirked, breaking the kiss ever so slightly. “Are meant to be focusing on breathing.” She berated, nevertheless taking control of the situation by pushing Addison back against one of the mirrored walls and continuing to kiss her, their hands roaming across one another’s bodies. 

Their tops were discarded quickly as their eager hands demanded, Addison’s nails digging tracks in Meredith’s porcelain skin, from her shoulders right down to where the dip of her ass met her jeans. While Meredith’s slid under the red head’s bra, kneading at her breasts, feeling the nipples stiffen beneath her touch. 

“Turn around.” Meredith demanded breathily, her mouth moving to cup Addison’s ear as she spoke. “Now!” She added, turning Addison herself when the red head didn’t comply right away. 

Addison didn’t even have time to question it. All she knew was she liked it when Meredith took control. 

She felt the blonde push her hair to one side and drag her mouth across the back of her muscular shoulders, peppering them with kisses as her hands continued to rub and pinch Addison’s breasts, causing the red head to moan throatily. 

Next she felt one of Meredith’s hands slide down her abdomen, undoing the button of her skirt with ease and letting them fall to the ground, insisting then that Addison stepped out of them fully before she continued. 

“Look at me.” Meredith insisted then, her hand now pushing down the lacy material of het partner’s underwear until she was able to move past them to Addison’s center. 

Addison began to turn her head awkwardly to face her partner but was cut off by a low growled command that passed Meredith’s lips as she began to move her hand in deliberate rotations across Addison’s bundle of nerves. 

“Look at me, in the mirror.” She insisted, Addison turning then to the mirror on the opposite wall only to find her gaze met by Meredith’s intense stare. “I want to watch you come undone.” The blonde whispered against Addison’s earlobe, a heat rushing to the red head’s core upon hearing the words. 

Her fingers moved down further then, running along her wet folds, causing electricity to run up through Addison as her hips buckled down to try and meet Meredith’s teasing digits. 

“Not yet.” Meredith smirked, using her fee hand to pull Addison in until her back was flush against Meredith’s front and hold her in place. Her other hand continuing its long, painful touches, running up and down the length of Addison’s clit, tracing light patterns over the red head’s bundle of nerves just light enough for Addison to feel it, causing her to whimper. 

“Meredith…” Addison groaned, eye falling shut in frustration as her breathing became frantic, the throbbing at her core intensifying as Meredith’s teasing continued. 

“Look at me Addie.” Meredith hummed, this time against Addison’s neck as her lips traced up towards her ear.  
“Look at me and tell me how much you want it.” She purred, her fingers’ touches seeming to get softer rather than stronger, as if she had all the time in the world to work Addison up.

“I want it.” Addison groaned, prying her eyes open and looking straight at Meredith, a light sheen of sweat on her face. “I want it so badly, please Mer…” She begged, trying once more to buck her hips down towards Meredith’s fingers. 

Meredith wasted no time, and shocked Addison when she drove two fingers inside her, the red head letting out a gasp of pleasure as Meredith began a quick pace, her fingers curling with each in-out motion as Addison’s hips rode up and down on her fingers. 

“I want you to look at me, and I want you to ride my fingers Addison.” Meredith demanded then, Addison doing as she was told and looking her partner straight in the eye through the mirror. Sliding her hops down on Meredith’s fingers and pulling herself up again, increasing her pace as Meredith’s fingers twisted and curled, yet never actually moved. 

Addison was unravelling fast, but knew she had to keep her eyes locked with Meredith, fighting to not have them roll back in her head as her gasps morphed into screams and she felt her walls begin to clamp more and more each time she slid herself down over Meredith’s digits. 

She began to feel the orgasm rip through her and fought with all her might to keep her eyes open, allowing Meredith to not the way her blue orbs turned black just for a moment. And the way her lips parted ever so slightly as a scream much larger than what should be possible fell from them. 

Addison’s legs gave way, but she didn’t fall. Instead feeling herself be guided onto the ground by Meredith’s strong arms, nestling herself in her girlfriend’s embrace then as she caught her breath. 

Not that she had much time to do so though, the elevator jolting to life mere moments after she curled herself around Meredith’s slight frame. 

“Shit!” Addison gasped, realizing her near naked state and springing quickly to her feet, all signs of fatigue instantly leaving her body. “Oh my god, where is my skirt?” She questioned frantically, feeling them being thrown in her face seconds later by Meredith, who was crawling around on the floor trying to find the T-shirt she’d been wearing beneath her shirt. 

They were fast, but nowhere near fast enough. Addison hadn’t bothered to button her skirt, instead opting to find her top and throw it on as Meredith done the same with her shirt, neither even having time to flatten their hair when the elevator doors dinged open on the twenty second floor. 

“So, I was saying to Yang tha… Oh for heaven's sake...” Webber exclaimed, brown eyes going wide at the site that greeted him, Alex and Izzie when the steel doors slid open. “Meredith why are you… Addison what?!” Why are neither of you properly dressed?!” He asked in terror, his hands shooting instantly to cover his face. 

“Calm down Chief… they’ve both got their bits covered.” Alex informed him with a baffled look before turning his attention back to the two women who looked like deer caught in headlights now. “Well, well, well, someone’s been Mcgetting it on.” He surmised. 

“No.” Izzie scolded then, pointing in Alex’s direction, all the while Webber’s face was still covered by his hands. “You will not use a Mc-ism for that, it’s not appropriate… They defiled that lift and one another.” She berated. “That’s just not the way it works.”

“I suppose now is a bad time to say we’re a McCouple then…” Addison couldn’t help but quip, earning a look of disbelief from Alex, Izzie and Webber and a sharp jab from her girlfriend.


	11. Minivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The special surgery in Boise was done – successfully nonetheless – and after a long evening celebrating from bar to bar, the back of the minivan with surgeons was a quiet one. Even Cristina wasn’t looking forward to going back to normal schedules on Monday morning, but the chief had been adamant that they were to return the van by no later than ten am sharp on Monday morning, which now meant pulling another all-nighter to get back to Seattle in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

The special surgery in Boise was done – successfully nonetheless – and after a long evening celebrating from bar to bar, the back of the minivan with surgeons was a quiet one. Even Cristina wasn’t looking forward to going back to normal schedules on Monday morning, but the chief had been adamant that they were to return the van by no later than ten am sharp on Monday morning, which now meant pulling another all-nighter to get back to Seattle in time. 

Bailey had offered to take the wheel for the first three-hour shift, and just over two hours ago Alex had taken over from her as they continued across state. Next was Meredith, who’d promised to take third watch in spite of her growing fatigue.

In fact, the young blonde was just dozing off, with her head resting on Addison’s shoulder down the back when she felt a sharp jab to her shoulder. 

“You’re meant to be staying awake.” The red head murmured, poking Meredith’s shoulder once more to make sure the young intern heard her. 

“I am. I am…” Meredith muttered, her eyes remaining shut tight. 

“Liar.” Addison snorted, shoving the petite blonde now so she slumped off her shoulder. “You’re driving next, so you have to be awake.” 

“It’s not my fault I’m tired.” Meredith sighed, rubbing her eyes angrily before forcing them open to make eye contact with her friend. “I’ll probably fall asleep at the wheel at this rate.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Addison smirked. “To keep you awake.”

“You’re not doing a very good job.” Meredith pointed out, her eyes still feeling heavy.

“That can change.” Addison winked, eyes glistening with mischief as she leaned down and began to kiss along the side of Meredith’s jaw. 

“What are you doing?” Meredith gasped, feeling Addison’s lips trace across her pulse point and her teeth bit down on the sensitive area softly, the blonde needing all her self-restraint not to moan. 

“Keeping you awake.” Addison pointed out the obvious, continuing her trail of kisses as her hand came to rest on Meredith’s thigh. 

“On a bus full of people.” Meredith added, feeling her cheeks burn slightly.

“They’re sleeping.” Addison interjected; foreseeing where Meredith would go with her argument before the blonde even had time to. “And before you mention anything, I know the last time we’ve done this we were drunk, but I figure why not, you know? I like doing this.” She added, sliding off her seat then to get onto her knees, pushing Meredith’s legs apart as she done so. 

“Oh, my, god, what are you doing? The young intern squeaked, eyes going wide as Addison’s hands went to the waist of her jeans and worked on opening the zipper and button. 

“Shh, just relax.” Addison smirked, pulling gently on the blonde’s jeans until Meredith reluctantly lifted herself off the seat enough to let them slip down over her legs and onto the floor. 

She watched then as Addison’s grin grew and the red head reached for the blanket that lay on the seat beside them, draping it over her head and Meredith’s waist before lowering her head towards Meredith’s underwear, which were already becoming wet with anticipated pleasure. 

Her lips traced across the seam of the lacy garment, following the trail her nose mapped out as it pushed ever so slightly into Meredith’s clit, causing the blonde to squirm. Using her teeth, she tugged at the underwear, waiting until Meredith, once again, lifted her hips before pulling them down past her knees roughly. 

She then kissed a trail back up along Meredith’s leg, stopping periodically to nip and bite at the skin of her thigh as she drew closer to the blonde’s core. 

Meredith couldn’t see a thing of what was happening under the blanket, and this only heightened her senses as she felt Addison’s breath ghost over her center and the red head’s lips brush softly against her bundle of nerves, causing Meredith to puff out two labored breaths as she tried to remain quiet. 

Next she felt Addison’s tongue, soft at first, simply trailing lazily along her wet folds, teasing her as if she were daring Meredith to beg – only because she knew she couldn’t. Her tongue was a pro and it swirled patterns in Meredith’s sensitive area to prove this, working its way along her center and tracing shapes on Meredith’s bundle of nerves, making the intern squirm and groan as softly as she could. 

She could almost feel the smirk of Addison’s lips against her sensitive and swollen skin and it took all her self-restrain not to cry out for her to fuck her, instead having to reach down for the lump in the blanket she knew to be Addison’s head and push down on it, forcing her partner into her clit. 

The red head took no more prompting and within seconds, Meredith was forced to stifle a gasp as Addison’s tongue darted into her center. Swirling around inside her for a few seconds before retreating out again, only to repeat the motion again and again, each time her face moving closer as she tried to push her tongue further inside the intern’s folds. 

Meredith was gripping the blanket with both hands now, her lip almost bleeding with the force she was biting down on it with, as she forced herself to remain quiet. Her limits were being tested as Addison’s tongue slid out of her and up to lick around her swollen nerves once more before falling back into her center without warning. Pushing in even further this time and swirling until she was able to hit Meredith’s G-spot, the blonde being unable to stop the soft groan of pleasure that passed her lips as the electricity shot up through her body. 

Addison had a skill for reading people, and the skill was no less accurate when it came to tell when people were nearing an orgasm. She could feel it in the way Meredith tried to control her bucking hips – but was now failing. In the way the blonde’s hands pushed her head impossibly closer to her core until all that filled Addison’s nostrils, was the sweet smell of Meredith’s sex. And in the way Meredith’s walls clenched around Addison’s tongue as if at any second she was likely to explode. 

Sure enough it only took one more expertly placed flick of her tongue to have the other woman tumbling over the edge, Meredith’s muffled cry of pleasure – thankfully – not echoing too far around the bus as Addison quickly fixed the blonde’s underwear and jeans before getting up off her knees, leaving the blanket lying over Meredith’s lap and sliding under it herself when she sat back down. 

“Feeling awake yet?” She mused, her lips still plump and glistening. 

“Definitely.” Meredith nodded, still feeling dazed from the experience. 

“Glad I could help.” Addison smirked, leaning over then and placing a tender kiss on the edge of Meredith’s lips, pulling back to see the petite intern smiling. “What?” She chuckled softly. 

“Just… you taste like me…” Meredith commented, the smile that had been tugging at the corners of her lips now forming a full grin.

“I wonder why…” Addison teased, rolling her eyes and leaning in once more to press their lips together.


	12. Supply closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith walked towards the office door that read “Addison Montgomery” in shining gold letters – even though Addison is only staying in Los Angeles for 10 weeks, they got her a huge office, with nice shining gold letters, all for herself – with two sandwiches and coffee’s in hand just as the door swung open, revealing the red head who was carrying a stack of papers. Meredith walked towards the office door that read “Addison Montgomery” in shining gold letters – even though Addison is only staying in Los Angeles for 10 weeks, they got her a huge office, with nice shining gold letters, all for herself – with two sandwiches and coffee’s in hand just as the door swung open, revealing the red head who was carrying a stack of papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

Meredith walked towards the office door that read “Addison Montgomery” in shining gold letters – even though Addison is only staying in Los Angeles for 10 weeks, they got her a huge office, with nice shining gold letters, all for herself – with two sandwiches and coffee’s in hand just as the door swung open, revealing the red head who was carrying a stack of papers. 

“… Meredith?” Addison’s jaw dropped upon seeing her girlfriend, setting the papers down carefully on an empty desk to her left before taking a run at the smaller woman, almost flooring her when she enveloped the blonde in a hug. “Oh my god, what are you doing here?!” She squeaked into the other woman’s top. 

“What, a girl can’t take a week off to come see her girlfriend, in Los Angeles I might add!” Meredith smirked, pulling Addison back just enough to set the food and drinks she was holding, down on the desk beside her. “I even brought you lunch.” 

“I don’t care about lunch.” Addison commented quickly, her arms still wrapped securely around Meredith’s neck. “I thought I wasn’t going to see you until the middle of next month… you said you couldn’t get days off this week.”

“I couldn’t… but I figured that I couldn’t wait a month to see you, and Owen still owed me some for saving his life.” Meredith filled her in, smirking at the blue-eyed woman in front of her. 

“Christ, I missed you!” Addison sighed then, as if realizing for the first time how difficult it was to be away from the other woman as she crashed their lips together. 

The kiss soon became unsuitable for public viewing as Addison backed Meredith into a wall, pining her there with the full force of her body as she trailed her tongue along Meredith’s lower lip, demanding entrance to her mouth.

“Your office?” Meredith panted, pulling back from the kiss just long enough to form the half sentence. 

“No can do.” Addison informed her quickly, still insisting on keeping their mouths fused together. “Window’s on the other side looking into offices across the hall.” She explained, trying to use as little precious oxygen as possible as her onslaught of kisses continued. 

Meredith groaned, afraid now she’d have to wait until later to re-connect with her girlfriend – and that so wasn’t what she’d envisioned on the two-and-a-half-hour plane back to LA. 

“Don’t be such a complainer.” Addison giggled then, pulling back and glancing up and down the hall quickly, seeing no one but one intern right down the other end of the building at the nurses’ station. “Follow me.” She stage whispered, grabbing her girlfriends wrist then and pulling her along until they reached a door that looked a lot less expensive than the office ones. 

“Where does this lead?” Meredith asked, somewhat skeptical yet not really that bothered as long as it led to a place where she’d get laid. 

“Nowhere…” Addison vaguely informed her, pushing the door open then and dragging Meredith into the most cramped supply closet she’d ever been in, Addison having to squeeze around her to lock the door once they were both in. 

The red head didn’t miss a beat, pivoting quickly on the spot once she was sure the door was closed and slamming Meredith against a shelf, the younger woman “oofting” at the sudden force yet not minding all that much as the sound was drowned out by Addison’s lips meeting with her own, melding together as their tongues began a battle for dominance and their hands began to explore one another’s bodies. 

“God, I’ve missed you.” Addison whined, already pulling her own top off over her head as Meredith is doing the same, both desperate for more contact. 

“Over the phone just wasn’t the same.” Meredith agreed; her breath already ragged as she threw her top on the floor, next to her girlfriend’s and attached her lips to Addison’s neck, licking and sucking across her soft skin, paying extra attention to her tender pulse point, garnering an undulated moan from the red head. 

Addison’s hands moved on instinct to Meredith’s back, where she unhooked her bra before bringing her hands to the attending’s chest, taking both of the blonde’s firm breasts in her hands and beginning to knead them, pinching at the nipples until they stood erect before swooping her head down and engulfing one in her warm mouth, her tongue swirling around it as she bit down softly on the sensitive skin. 

“God, that’s so good.” Meredith cried, her back arching into her girlfriend’s mouth as her nails dug into Addison’s shoulder, slowly creating scratch marks down either side of her back. 

“I know just how you like it.” Addison breathed into Meredith’s breast, moving her head across now to do the same to the other breast, her tongue moving expertly to sooth the skin as she bit into it, electing sweet moans of pleasure from her partner. 

Once Meredith’s nails had reached the waist of Addison’s tight skirt, she moved them to the front. Popping open the button and sliding them, along with the lace underwear beneath them, down her girlfriend’s legs before doing the same with her own jeans and lacy panties. She then pulled Addison in by the ass until their cores connected, the red head emitting a sharp gasp of pleasure at the sensation, her head falling away from Meredith’s breast. 

“Fuck.” Addison groaned; knees buckling as Meredith began to grind their centers together, her hand remaining on Addison’s ass as the other one tangled in her girlfriend’s hair, pulling her up roughly to kiss her hard on the lips as they moaned into one another’s mouth. 

Addison’s hands travelled south along the contours of Meredith’s body, stopping momentarily to grip her girlfriend’s waist and dig her nails in when Meredith increased the velocity of her hips grinding motions before continuing, right down until two fingers began to rub circles in her girlfriend’s clit. 

“Oh… Addison.” Meredith sighed her head falling against her partner’s shoulder as the red head pushed her fingers hard against Meredith’s clit, the taller woman feeling Meredith get wetter as their centers move apart to give Addison more access.

Meredith’s hand quickly followed suit, weaving its way between their pressed bodies and down Addison’s stomach until she reached the other woman’s wet folds. Running the tips of her fingers up and down along them as her girlfriend’s faint gasps were heard against her ear from above. 

“Meredith.” Addison groaned; her voice heavy with desire. “I need you.” She breathed out, barely able to string the words together as the other woman’s teasing continued. 

It was all the prompting Meredith needed though, as she pushed back from the shelves she was pressed against and instead wedged Addison between a small piece of wall and her body. Slipping two fingers effortlessly into the red head and beginning to push the fingers in and out quickly. Addison screamed, and slid her own fingers down into Meredith’s clit, inserting two and letting them twist and curl inside the blonde before extracting them from her quickly. 

They quickly matched a pace, their fingers moving hard in and out of one another, each time curling on the way out so as to hit one another’s G-spot. Each time Meredith’s groans became louder and Addison’s screams became that bit more audible as their orgasm built, neither able to hold back after so long apart.

They fell together; Addison’s scream easily drowning out Meredith’s undulated moan of pleasure as the orgasm rushed through them, both ending up slumped against opposite walls of the tiny room. The distance didn’t last long though, both molding themselves into one once they’d caught their breath, hugging one another as if it were the last time they’d be able to. 

“I really did miss you.” Addison murmured after some time, finally pulling back to look at her partner in the faded light of the cramped room.

“I missed you too.” Meredith grinned honestly, standing on tiptoe to plant a kiss on Addison’s nose. 

They dressed quickly yet all the while chancing glances at one another, smiling softly when one caught the other’s eyes, leaving sweet kisses on the side of one another’s mouths whenever they were within proximity. 

Their smiled dropped almost instantly upon leaving the small room, however. Apparently, they’d been louder than they’d thought, and incidentally gathered quite the crowd. 

“Dr Montgomery…” A fresh-faced intern squeaked, eyes going wide as his boss immerged flattening her hair. “I… we…” He stammered, looking around him to his colleagues for support only to be met with radio silence. 

“Oh my…” Meredith winced, feeling herself go scarlet as at least ten sets of eyes psychoanalyzed her and her girlfriend. 

“This…” Addison spoke up eventually, looking to have composed herself rather well. “Is my girlfriend, Meredith. She’s in town for a few days and well... I’ve been here for 2 months now, so… yeah.” She introduced, going around the group then and introducing Meredith individually to everyone, forcing the blonde to shake each of their hands – even being embarrassing enough to remind Meredith which hand she probably shouldn’t use.


	13. Pool Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look like you’re about to pull out disinfectant.” Meredith commented, watching her girlfriend as she stepped awkwardly out of the restroom from the bar – across the street from the hospital, better known as Joe’s – the blonde had taken her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

“You look like you’re about to pull out disinfectant.” Meredith commented, watching her girlfriend as she stepped awkwardly out of the restroom from the bar – across the street from the hospital, better known as Joe’s – the blonde had taken her to. 

“Only because this place looks like it’d need it.” Addison sniffed, trying her best not to sound stuck up, but failing anyway as she glances skeptically at the bar stool she was about to sit on, as if expecting a rat to crawl out from under the cushion. 

“You sound like Nancy.” Meredith complained, rolling her eyes at the red head as she went to the bar to order them both drinks. 

“Oh please, if you were to try and take Nancy to a place like this, she’d have fainted before she’d even gotten both feet across the threshold.” Addison snorted once Meredith came back and handed her a martini. 

“True that.” Meredith chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. “Well how about we play pool then?” She questioned after downing her first tequila shot. 

“There’s no pool table in here.” Addison pointed out, motioning around the pokey room. “I mean I know the lighting’s awful, but I doubt they could hide it in a corner.” 

“It’s in the next room.” Meredith informed her with another roll of her eyes, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and pulling her from the seat. “Just come on and try not to be too cynical… There’s not even pervy old men in the pool room.” She added as they walked, sure enough leading her girlfriend into an empty back room containing nothing but an antique pool table that looked surprisingly clean in comparison to the rest of the room which was coated in a fine layer of dust. 

“Impressive…” Addison nodded, seeming genuinely intrigued by the centerpiece of the room as she walked around it. “It looks like it’s been preserved.”

“I’ve been coming to this place ever since my first day here.” Meredith began to fill her in. “After every shift I would come here for at least one or two tequila shots and beers. But anyway yeah, they were going to knock this place through because no one ever played pool, but I swore I’d keep the table in good condition as long as they kept it… so they did, and now I clean it once a week. 

“You are full of secrets Meredith Grey.” Addison laughed, walking back around the table to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist to pull her in for a lingering kiss. “I don’t suppose you want to show me how to play then, do you?” She added with a smile once she drew back.

“How can you not play pool?” Meredith queried, face scrunching in confusion. 

“Not all of us hung around bars growing up.” Addison pointed out with a smirk, pulling back from Meredith’s embrace as she walked across the room to pick up two pool cues. “Now I presume we use these, but that’s just about the extent of my knowledge.” 

It took two attempts to show Addison how to correctly set up the balls and a further three attempts to demonstrate which was the correct way to hold the cue stick. After that it was only the small battle of getting her to hit the other balls with the white one – because yes, that’s literally how Meredith had to explain it to her. 

“Addison, what are you doing?!” Meredith gasped, having turned around momentarily to take a sip of her drink, only for the redhead to have clamored up to sit on the table. 

“I couldn’t reach the white ball”. Addison replied innocently, watching as Meredith walked towards her. 

“That doesn’t mean you sit on the table.” Meredith laughed, coming to stand between her girlfriend’s legs. 

“Face it Mer, I’m just no good at this game.” Addison gave a defeated sigh, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend’s waist to pull her closer and draping her arms around her neck. “I do however know something else we could be doing on this table.” She added with a sultry grin. 

“No.” Meredith reprimanded firmly, trying to pull away to no avail. 

“You won’t be saying that for long.” Addison husked, leaning down to trail her tongue along the shell of Meredith’s ear. “You never could resist my charm.” She added, smirking when she heard the blonde groan softly. 

Before she knew it Meredith had pulled their faces together and was kissing her hard, the smaller woman’s tongue running along Addison’s lips and teeth, teasing her as the redhead slid her hands under the blonde’s top and moved them slowly up her stomach towards her bra, beginning to knead at her breasts through the lace material.

Meredith moaned and bit down hard on Addison’s lip, causing the other woman to whimper as the surgeon’s long fingers moved to the button of Addison’s skirt, undoing it quickly and pushing the material down her thighs and over her knees until the garment hung awkwardly at her ankles. 

Without warning Meredith began to feel her girlfriend through the material of her underwear, rubbing quick circles that caused the silky material to dampen as Addison became more and more turned on. 

Addison whimpered softly into Meredith’s mouth and was left momentarily shocked when the blonde pulled away from their kiss, smiling wickedly at the redhead before getting down on her knees and pushing Addison’s underwear out of the way with the hand that had previously been pleasuring her. 

The touch of her tongue was electrifying, and Addison found herself falling back onto the pool table as Meredith ran up and down the length of Addison’s clit, licking softly at her wet folds and sucking on her tender bud when she reached it. 

She kept this up as Addison’s groans increased in volume and intensity, finally allowing her tongue to slip briefly inside Addison and swirl around for a moment before withdrawing it teasingly, smiling into the redhead’s wetness as Addison let out a small whining sound at the loss of the pleasure. 

It wasn’t long before she felt two hands tangle in her blonde hair and push her face closer to Addison’s core. She placed light kisses along her center, tasting Addison’s juices as she did so. Finally, she slipped her tongue inside her girlfriend again, pushing it deeper this time and allowing two of her fingers to join it, swirling her tongue as she curled her fingers into Addison’s walls. 

The redhead’s grip on Meredith’s hair loosened as she fell back onto the pool table, her body beginning to vibrate with pleasure as her hips arched into the blonde’s mouth and Meredith continued a rapid in and out movement of her fingers, her tongue alternating between sliding along with the nimble digits and licking up the length of Addison’s opening to her bundle of nerves and back again. 

Addison felt herself lose control as Meredith’s fingers hit her G-spot hard and fast, and without even fully realizing it she let out a moan of pleasure that never seemed to end, orgasm now rushing through her body, Meredith’s tongue continuing to pleasure her as she rode out her high. 

It wasn’t until she opened her eyes again into the blinding light that shone down on the pool table that Addison came back to her senses and allowed herself to be pulled back into a sitting position by Meredith, who was in the process of pulling her underwear and skirt back up Addison’s legs. She watched for a moment, before pulling the blonde in for a tender kiss, running her tongue along Meredith’s lips to taste herself. 

“Soo good...” She mumbled, pulling away to lick her own lips then as a soft smile spread across her face. 

“Just remember it was worth it after I make you set the table again.” Meredith quipped then, a smirk playing across her face as she nodded her head to where her girlfriend had knocked the balls in all directions while lying sprawled on the green carpet.


	14. Twilight Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, most people hate Twilight because it’s a silly, melodramatic love story…” Meredith stated randomly as she lay on her back next to Addison in the redhead’s bed. “But you know why I hate it Addie”? She continued, glancing sideways at her girlfriend who was paying no heed to her. “Addie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)
> 
> ********
> 
> So recently, I discovered that a lot of my favorite stories have been updated. So I've been spending quite some time reading again, and it inspired me to update some more again..   
> Also it gave me some ideas for potentially original stories. Hope you guys stay tuned and if you have any tips or tricks, please share in the comments :)

“You know, most people hate Twilight because it’s a silly, melodramatic love story…” Meredith stated randomly as she lay on her back next to Addison in the redhead’s bed. “But you know why I hate it Addie”? She continued, glancing sideways at her girlfriend who was paying no heed to her. “Addie!”

“Mhm?” The redhead mused, never lifting her eyes from the pages of the book she was reading. “What’s that babe?” She questioned absently, turning the page as she spoke. 

“I said, do you know why I hate Twilight?” Meredith snapped, huffing out a breath and crossing her arms indignantly over her chest. 

“Please tell…” Addison murmured.

“Because it sucks my girlfriend in and all I get from her is mindless noises every now and then.” Meredith sighed, rolling her eyes to the heavens as Addison’s eyes merely continued to scan the page. “What if I were to say… I want you so bad right now.” Meredith tried the, dropping her voice an octave as she spoke, thing. 

“That’s nice…” Addison replied absently, oblivious to what was being said to her. 

Meredith rolled her eyes once more but rose defiantly from the mattress, straddling her girlfriend’s thighs and beginning to play with the waist of Addison’s tracksuit bottoms as the redhead continued to read. 

“What if I done this?” Meredith purred, slipping her hands under Addison’s top and sliding them up the other woman’s abdomen, trailing her nails back down against the redhead’s toned stomach to the waistband of het tracksuit bottoms again. 

“Mhm…” Addison’s voice was lower than before, but yet she continued to read, turning the page oblivious to Meredith’s glare. 

The blonde was adamant however, now opting to push Addison’s top up to uncover her stomach, leaning down then and beginning to kiss a trail down Addison’s abs, sucking to create tiny bruises across the flesh as she went. 

“Meredith…” Addison whined, for the first-time losing interest in her reading material as the young surgeon’s teeth raked across her abs and her lips ghosted over her. “I’m getting to the good bit.” She tried to reason. 

“So am I…” Meredith teased, her tongue now rolling from her mouth to lick across the final piece of exposed skin before it was swallowed up by Addison’s bottoms. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Addison muttered, shaking her head and deciding to go back to her book.

“Thanks.” Meredith smirked into her girlfriend’s soft skin, taking the insult as a compliment. “I do try.” She added, curling her fingers lightly around the edges of Addison’s tracksuit bottoms then and pulling them down gently to her mid-thigh. 

Her lips followed the tracksuit bottoms, trailing down Addison’s outer thigh before switching to the inside and moving back up again, stopping at the hem of her underwear, instead opting to plant light kisses on the lacy material. 

“Meredith…” Addison repeated, this time her word being a husky moan as her book slid a little from her grasp. 

“Don’t try telling me you don’t want this.” Meredith hummed, her lips grazing over the warm moisture radiating through Addison’s underwear from her core. 

“…Reading.” Was all Addison could manage this time, her body shaking as she fought against the urge to arch her hips into Meredith’s mouth. 

“Not for long.” Meredith informed her, pushing two fingers into Addison’s clit through the material of her underwear her lips continuing to plant kisses through the material. 

“Uh… Damn you Meredith Grey.” Addison groaned, discarding her book and sitting up in the bed faster than Meredith could have anticipated, pulling the blonde up from between her legs and fusing their mouths together. 

Their tongues instantly began a battle for dominance as their lips clashed furiously, Meredith’s knee finding its way between Addison’s legs to rub and push against her center, causing the redhead to whimper into Meredith’s mouth. 

Before long however, Meredith found herself beneath Addison, her knee still rubbing against the other woman’s crotch as the redhead made quick work of the blonde’s jeans, pushing them down awkwardly past her knees and ankles onto the floor. 

From there she instantly began to rub Meredith through her underwear with two able fingers, causing the younger woman to sigh happily into her mouth. 

“This is what you get for taking me away from my book.” Addison growled roughly then, her voice low and haggard from the pleasure she was receiving. 

She swiftly moved past Meredith’s underwear, her two fingers slipping instantly inside Meredith’s wet folds and beginning to push in and out frantically. Meredith emitted a high gasp of pleasure, her knee thrusting involuntarily into Addison’s core, causing the redhead to grunt as it sent a shock of pleasure through her. 

Meredith’s hand moved quickly to Addison’s clit, moving past the barrier of underwear as she relieved her knee of duty and began rubbing hard circles on Addison’s bundle of nerves with her finger tips, knowing exactly how the other woman liked it as she pushed down hard into the movements causing the redhead to whimper and groan. 

As Addison’s pace increased so too did Meredith’s, the young woman soon allowing her digits to migrate south as they instead slit into Addison’s core, curling around her G-spot on the way back out just as Addison added a third finger to Meredith, jamming it in along with her other two and increasing her pace. 

Before long both women were panting and shining with a thin layer of sweat, their bodies moving in time to the rapid motions of one another’s fingers. Addison was first to come, her body giving one final shudder of pleasure as her walls contracted around Meredith’s fingers and an orgasm ripped through her. Meredith wasn’t far behind though, the feeling of Addison contracting around her fingers along with the other woman’s long guttural moan being enough to push her over the edge into bliss. 

They lay for a moment, wrapped in one another’s arms and perfectly content with their post-sex bubble before Addison smirked down at her girlfriend and rolled off her, scooping up her book from the floor and flicking to the page she’d stopped at. 

"Are you serious?" Meredith’s jaw dropped, watching as her girlfriend’s eyes instantly went back to scanning the page. 

“I told you I was getting to the good bit.” Addison informed her, trying her best not to smile as she caught the look of distain on Meredith’s face out of the corner of het eye. 

“I hate you.” Meredith huffed, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. 

“No, you don’t, you love me, that’s the best part.” Addison chuckled then, one hand dropping from the pages of the book and snaking over to entwine itself with Meredith’s fingers that were clasped over the blonde’s chest. 

“Curse these human feelings.” Meredith muttered then, garnering her a barked laugh from her girlfriend as she gave I and curled herself into Addison’s side, allowing the redhead to read in peace for the rest of the evening as she traced patterns in her side.


	15. Seven Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Izzie, I’m not entirely sure on this game of yours.” Meredith sighed, watching as the bottle came to a stop in front of her. 
> 
> “It’s easy.” Izzie began to explain, addressing the entire group of surgeons when she explained the rules. “If the bottle lands on you, you’re given a choice of three dares. You will have to do one of the dares or forfeit, in which case a new dare will be made up that you’re forced to do.” Izzie reiterated, all in one long breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

“Izzie, I’m not entirely sure on this game of yours.” Meredith sighed, watching as the bottle came to a stop in front of her. 

“It’s easy.” Izzie began to explain, addressing the entire group of surgeons when she explained the rules. “If the bottle lands on you, you’re given a choice of three dares. You will have to do one of the dares or forfeit, in which case a new dare will be made up that you’re forced to do.” Izzie reiterated, all in one long breath. 

“I swear this game would need to come with a manual.” Meredith shook her head, garnering a laugh from the occupants of the circle. 

“Whatever Grey, it landed on you.” Izzie pointed out, pausing then while she thought up suitable dares. “Strip naked and run through the hall screaming, show up for rounds tomorrow in nothing but your underwear and walk like that for at least 20 minutes – and I’m having rounds with you, so don’t think there’ll be an easy way around that – or strip naked and go to the conference room where the boys are playing.” She concluded, a broad smile spreading across her face when she saw the aghast look on Meredith’s face. 

“What’s with all the nudity?!” The young intern shrieked, looking around her group of friends for support only to be met with amused faces. 

“It’s all I can think of…” Izzie shrugged. “Now chose, or I’ll be forced to dish you out option number four… and that one is non-negotiable.”

Meredith let out a long frustrated sigh. It really looked like she was going to have no other option, even though the thought of giving in to Izzie’s “fourth option” was going against all her better judgement – in the shot space of time they’d been playing the game it’d already resulted in April and Cristina making out. 

“Fine.” The blonde sighed, rolling her eyes to the heavens. “What’s option four?”

“Seven minutes I heaven.” Izzie grinned manically. “With Addison…” She added, her facial expression now looking frighteningly similar to the Grinch when he realized how to steal Christmas. 

“What…?!” Addison and Meredith’s shocked queried fell from their lips in tandem, their eyes bulging at the other woman’s statement. “Izzie, this is a training room… how do you even suggest we get privacy?! Addison added in a squeak. 

“We’re over here, there’s a gurney over there?” Izzie suggested. “We’ll play music and continue the game… you two can get under the covers.”

“You can’t be serious…” Meredith’s jaw dropped, her eyes darting frantically between the bed and the blonde girl pointing at it. 

“Go!” Izzie reiterated firmly. “Go or I’ll have no qualms breaking into your locker and hijacking you sparkling pager.” She threatened then. 

“You wouldn’t dare…” Meredith whispered, even more shocked now than she had been before.

“Go…” It was Izzie’s final warning. 

Meredith had no other options. Instead she rose, grabbing Addison’s arm in the process and pulling the redhead – who’d looked to have gotten over her initial shock in the time it took Izzie and Meredith to argue and had now accepted her fate – towards the small single bed. They lay down together and threw the blankets over their heads, waiting then for the music to play before making eye contact. 

“Now what?” Meredith mumbled, her mind slightly fuzzy as Addison lay in such close proximity, her warm breath tickling at Meredith’s lips. 

“Haven’t you ever had to do seven minutes in heaven before?” Addison questioned, her brow knitting together in confusion. 

“yea, in like eight grade. Though then the little prat I was in the bathroom with, went for a boob grope so I punched him in the jaw.” Meredith reminisced somewhat fondly. 

“Please don’t punch me in the jaw…” Addison snorted. “In fact…” She added, her hands grabbing Meredith’s and pulling them so that their fingers entwined and fell in the small space between their bodies. “Now I’m safe.”

“There’s not a lot you need to be safe from really…” Meredith commented then, at the same time feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks when she felt Addison’s thumb stroke across her hand. 

“Well, in all fairness, we need to at least kiss…” Addison pointed out after some consideration. “I mean April did have to make out with Cristina… we should at least kiss once.” She reasoned. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me.” Meredith’s eyebrow shot up curiously. 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Addison teased, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Now kiss me.” She added somewhat insistently. 

There was another moment’s hesitation, but only a moment. Addison made the first move, her face falling in slowly towards Meredith’s, their lips finally meeting somewhere in the middle when Meredith too felt the magnetic force pulling them together. It wasn’t what they’d expected. It was sweet and it was steamy, and before they knew it Addison’s tongue was running across Meredith’s bottom lip, demanding entrance that was eagerly obliged to. Their tongues danced together, and Addison’s thigh moved up between Meredith’s legs, beginning to bump gently against the other woman’s core. 

“We have a problem.” Meredith sighed when they finally did pull apart, their foreheads now resting together. 

“Oh?” Addison whispered, her thigh not having left its place, pushed up against Meredith’s crotch. 

“Mhm… I don’t really want this to stop.” Meredith nodded, a lopsided smirk sitting on her face as her eyes dropped back to Addison’s lips. 

“Good…” The redhead nodded. “Because neither do I.” She added then, swapping their positions without warning as she rolled them, so she was able to hover over Meredith now, the blonde now pinned beneath her. 

Their lips fell together quicker this time and Meredith’s hands wriggled free of the grasp Addison had on them as one went to cup Addison’s cheek and the other fell to the redhead’s hip, holding on tighter every time Addison’s leg thrust up into her crotch. 

In fact, before she was even sure what she was doing Meredith found that the hand she’d had resting on Addison’s hip was moving up and under the redhead’s top, going straight under her bra to gain access to the other woman’s breast. 

As Meredith began to knead at the soft skin, Addison’s hands began to travel south, the redhead smirking into their tongue and teeth kiss as her fingers effortlessly opened the intern’s jeans and slid them down her thighs, just enough to reach the blonde’s core. She began to rub her hand in circles through the material of Meredith’s underwear and felt the woman beneath her gasp into their kiss before her head fell back against the pillow. 

This only spurred Addison on though, her head following Meredith down and this time connecting to her neck; her lips leaving a trail of red marks across her skin as they moved down from her ear to her collarbone, her teeth scraping across the porcelain skin painstakingly slowly. 

Meredith tried to suppress the moan that was building in her throat but failed as Addison’s fingers dug into her clit through her underwear, the low sound seeping out from between her teeth. She felt Addison smirk once more against her collarbone, the redhead now maneuvering around the underwear to run her fingers along the length of Meredith’s clit. 

“Oh shit…” Meredith groaned happily, her breath hitching as Addison’s hands rubbed circles in against her bundle of nerves. 

The blonde’s hand fell away from Addison’s chest then, sliding down across her abdomen towards the waistband of her skirt, pushing them down the redhead’s thighs in one quick motion. 

As Addison’s nimble fingers continued their rubbing and grinding against Meredith’s cunt, the intern began to move her own able digits in a similar fashion into the redhead’s bundle of nerves, electing a groan of pleasure from the woman on top of her. 

They only had seven minutes though, so things moved fast. Addison’s thumb continued the circular motions as two of her fingers trailed in between Meredith’s wet folds, pushing themselves inside the blonde to the first knuckle. After Addison’s first slow and deliberate in and out movement, Meredith’s own hands mimicked the motion against Addison’s cunt, the younger woman trailing them down and pushing them in forcefully, curling them on the way out. 

Their pace’s fell into rhythm quickly, their digits pushing further inside one another with each thrust, each time curling and twisting on the way back out for maximum pleasure. All the while Addison’s lips remained against Meredith’s neck as well, biting now rather than sucking as she suppressed moans and cries of joy.

She could feel herself begin to fall through, and from the way Meredith was clenching around her fingers knew the blonde wasn’t far behind her. With that in mind her lips found their way back to Meredith’s mouth again and she kissed her hard, the women swallowing one another’s cries as they came undone together, collapsing heavily onto the mattress. 

“Well…” Meredith mused, not sure really where her sentence was going as she looked long and hard into Addison’s mesmerizingly eyes. 

“I don’t mean to be… forward.” Addison began once she was sure Meredith’s sentence ended with one word. 

“You never do.” Meredith snorted, falling silent again when Addison glared playfully. 

“Whatever… well I was just going to say… we should do this again sometime.” She finished, a hopeful glint in her eyes. 

“Definitely.” Meredith nodded in agreement, already pulling up her own jeans and buttoning them, then helping Addison with her skirt. 

They smiled briefly at one another, and once they were sure they were properly put together, they rolled out from under the sheets, creating a distance between them once their feet hit the ground to make things look less intense than they had been. Not that it worked. 

“What?” Meredith asked somewhat defensively when they were met with eight pairs of shocked eyes. 

“Your uh… Your seven minutes ended twelve minutes ago…” Callie mumbled, the only one of the group brave enough to speak up, though she averted her eyes when she done so. 

“Oh…”


	16. Chocolate Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Mer…” Addison husked, hip checking the shorter woman lightly as they stood together at their kitchen counter. “Should we save this chocolate sauce for a special occasion, or should we just eat it now?” She purred into her girlfriend’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

“Hey Mer…” Addison husked, hip checking the shorter woman lightly as they stood together at their kitchen counter. “Should we save this chocolate sauce for a special occasion, or should we just eat it now?” She purred into her girlfriend’s ear. 

“The way you said that was really creepily seductive.” Meredith pointed out.

“I just really like chocolate.” Addison commented, lifting the jar off the counter and plunging in one of her fingers, extracting it slowly and swirling her tongue around the digit to lick it clean, emitting a deep satisfied moan when she was done. 

“You’re a creep.” Meredith’s face scrunched up in slight disgust as she witnessed first-hand just how much her girlfriend liked chocolate. 

“Don’t try and tell me you don’t like chocolate!” Addison gasped, dipping her finger once more into the rich sauce before pulling it out, this time allowing the dark brown chocolate to run off her finger into her mouth. 

“Not as much as you do, you weirdo.” Meredith snorted, shaking her head as her girlfriend licked specks of chocolate off her lips and returned her gaze to Meredith. 

“Take that back.” Addison demanded, a playful glint in her blue eyes. 

“Or what?” Meredith teased, her lips curving into a smirk. 

“Or I’ll do this.” Addison shot back instantly, her finger diving once more into the jar of chocolate sauce, this time smearing the sticky brown sauce right across the center of Meredith’s face, stretching across her face from eyebrow to lips. 

“Addison!” Meredith gasped, jumping back in shock as the redhead giggled manically. “I actually can’t believe you just done that.” The blonde shook her head, reaching for the towel that lay on the counter to wipe her face. 

“Don’t you dare!” Addison screeched reaching out to stop Meredith’s hand as she reached up to clean her face. 

“What the… What are you doing?” Meredith questioned, eyes growing wide as Addison tore the cloth from her hands and threw it back on the counter. “I was kind of about to use that.”

“Waste not, want not.” Addison informed the intern, stepping close to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around Meredith’s petite waist. “Allow me.” She added with a happy smile. 

The redhead leaned in close, her lips first resting between Meredith’s eyebrows where the blonde felt Addison’s tongue trail from her mouth and lick slowly at the sauce that was running slowly across her face. Addison’s lips followed the chocolate trail then, her tongue swirling in light circles as she failed to miss a spot, smiling when she reached the tip of Meredith’s nose and placing a light kiss against it. 

Next her tongue fell to Meredith’s lips, licking around them to clear them of all left over chocolate before allowing her tongue to slip into the intern’s mouth. Their tongues swirled and danced together, and Meredith could taste the chocolate as their kiss intensified. 

Eventually She felt herself pushed softly against the counter and lifted up onto it, as still their kiss continued, Addison’s hands now resting against Meredith’s hips as the blonde’s hands went to tangle in her girlfriend’s fiery red locks. 

“That was so good.” Addison mused when they finally pulled back for air, resting their foreheads together. 

“The kiss of the chocolate?” Meredith murmured; her eyes only half open. 

“Both… Mainly the chocolate though.” Addison teased. “You taste better with chocolate.” She added, her hands curling around the hem of Meredith’s shirt and pulling the garment off over the blonde’s head in one swift movement. 

“Thanks…” Meredith began to respond, the rest of her witty retort being lost in a moan as Addison’s lips sealed themselves around Meredith’s pulse point, sucking and biting at the tender flesh as her hands moved around to the blonde’s back and unclasped her bra. 

When Meredith’s chest was completely exposed, the redhead pulled back. Kissing the angry red mark, she’d left lightly before allowing her eyes to rake lustfully over Meredith’s creamy, exposed flesh. 

“I know what’ll make this even more fun.” Addison commented; her voice gravely with desire as she dipped her hand once more into the jar of chocolate. 

Meredith didn’t say a word, instead following her girlfriend’s chocolate covered fingers as they dangled over her bare torso, drizzling chocolate onto her breasts and chest, the sticky sauce running slowly down her abs. 

“Lean back.” Addison commanded then, pushing the blonde so her head clunked softly against one of the cabinets above the counter, and so the chocolate slowed down in its movement towards Meredith’s jeans. 

Addison stepped in between Meredith’s legs, her head falling instantly to Meredith’s collarbone. Her journey across Meredith’s body, licking the chocolate, was endless. Meredith couldn’t suppress the moans of pleasure that escaped her with each new piece of previously unexposed flesh that Addison’s lips touched. 

When the redhead did make it to Meredith’s breasts, she took extra time. She first licked and kissed around the firm mound of flesh before taking the nipple in her mouth, sucking it clean of its chocolate before biting down on the erect nipple, tugging at it softly as Meredith cried out for more. 

By the time Addison’s tongue had reached her girlfriend’s abs, Meredith was undoing her own jeans, desperate for the throbbing at her core to be satisfied. 

“Someone’s desperate.” Addison hummed, the words vibrating against Meredith’s stomach, sending shivers down her spine. 

“I need…” Meredith managed, her words falling in a desperate whimper as she still felt the ghost of Addison’s lips against every inch of skin they’d touched. 

Addison understood though, and she pulled back briefly to rid Meredith of her jeans and underwear before placing her hands on Meredith’s hips. Addison’s mouth lowered this time to the area just above where Meredith needed her most, licking one final piece of chocolate from her porcelain skin before beginning an onslaught of kissed, down over Meredith’s bundle of nerves and over her wet folds. 

She pushed Meredith’s legs further apart then, throwing one over her shoulder in order to have full access to Meredith’s cunt. Her tongue travelled back up to Meredith’s bundle of nerves then, where it swirled in quick circles, pushing down against the sensitive area, knowing exactly how it would make Meredith scream. 

When she felt Meredith’s hips rock towards her face, she moved her tongue lower again. Trailing it roughly along the blonde’s slick folds, stopping just before she reached Meredith’s entrance. She heard the younger woman whine in distain at this action and couldn’t help but smirk as she, without warning, pushed her tongue quickly into Meredith, twisting it expertly as she heard the woman above her release a haggard scream of approval. 

Before long she felt two shaky hands twist in her hair, pulling her face closer to Meredith’s clit as she continued her tongue movements, darting in and out of Meredith rhythmically. Meredith’s hips began to buck, desperate for more contact and Addison obliged happily, two of her fingers snaking up Meredith’s thigh and sliding effortlessly into the blonde’s wet folds. 

Their rhythm was instantly frantic, as if making up for lost time. They drove in hard and fast, twisting and curling around Meredith’s G-spot before sliding back out again, only to repeat the motion, over, and over as Meredith’s screams became louder and breathier. 

Addison knew she was close. She could feel it in the way the intern’s walls were clenching around her fingers and the way her screams became more like desperate pants. Addison also knew how to finish her, trailing her tongue quickly back up Meredith’s clit and letting it twist on her bundle of nerves, bringing her lips down then to suck on the hardened nub as her fingers pushed into her once more. 

It was all it took. Within seconds Addison could feel Meredith falling over the edge into oblivion. Her walls clenched hard around Addison’s fingers and a scream echoed up from the pits of her stomach, bouncing off the walls as she rode out her high. 

Addison kept her face in Meredith’s crotch until she was sure the blonde had regained some control, standing then to look her girlfriend I the eye. 

“Well… Now I can’t decide.” Addison mused with a pout playing across her features. 

“Decide what?” Meredith’s reply was breathless, her body limp as it rested against the press. 

“Which tastes better… you, or chocolate.” Addison explained, leaning in to press her lips softly against her girlfriend’s. 

“Well hey, anytime you want to repeat the experiment, I’m so one hundred per cent up for it.” Meredith nodded instantly, a smile breaking across her features when Addison pulled away.


	17. Cowboys and Indians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why can’t April have normal parties?” Meredith sighed, coming through the door of her house and throwing herself down on the couch in exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own Grey's anatomy, the characters or this work (I wish I did tho)

“Why can’t April have normal parties?” Meredith sighed, coming through the door of her house and throwing herself down on the couch in exhaustion. 

“But Meredith, tonight was fun.” Addison reasoned, removing her heels before sliding onto the loveseat next to her girlfriend. “It was the first time in ages most of the surgeons have been all together for something.”

“Shame that something was fancy dress.” Meredith huffed, pulling off the boots she’d been wearing. “And why, oh why did we have to do themed costumes?” She added with a groan, the round of “awe’s” they’d gotten from their friends being all too fresh in her mind. 

“But Mer, cowgirls and Indians is an adorable theme.” Addison giggled, rolling over on the couch so she was able to straddle her girlfriend’s lap.

“No, you’re adorable in that costume.” Meredith replied, allowing her eyes to travel shamelessly over the thigh brown dress that emphasized every curve on her girlfriend’s body, her gaze finally settling back on Addison’s face where the lines of paint on her cheeks along with the way her hair was braided made Meredith want her even more than usual. “I on the other hand, look and feel like an idiot.” She added, motioning then to the white shirt and brown skinny jeans she was wearing with a gun belt around her waist securing a length of rope to her hip. 

“Stop saying that.” Addison scolded lightly, leaning in to place their foreheads together. “Like I keep telling you, you look extremely sexy as a cowgirl.” She smirked, her breath hovering over Meredith’s lips. “Plus… I might just let you tie me up with that rope of yours.” She added with a seductive wink. 

“Excuse me… What?!” Meredith’s mouth went dry and her eyes bulged. 

“You heard me.” Addison husked, rising off the couch now and grabbing Meredith’s hand. “Come on cowgirl.” She added, pulling the blonde up the stairs, towards their room. 

The door was barely shut behind them when Meredith pushed Addison back roughly onto the mattress, climbing atop the other girl quickly and leaning in to capture her lips in a hot tongue and teeth kiss. Addison’s hands wandered freely over Meredith’s body, beginning to undo the buttons on the surgeon’s shirt as one of Meredith’s hands knotted in Addison’s auburn locks, pulling her head closer as the blonde’s free hand slid down to the rope tied against her waist. 

Addison pushed Meredith’s shirt off over her shoulders and was allowing her hands to run over Meredith’s body towards her jeans when Meredith pulled away from their kiss, smirking when Addison let out a small whimper at the loss of contact. 

“You trust me?” Meredith questioned, rope now in hand as she looked down on the woman beneath her. 

“Yeah…” Addison nodded, licking her lips apprehensively at the way Meredith’s diluted pupils seemed to bore into her soul. 

“Do you really trust me though, like one hundred per cent?” Meredith asked again, Addison merely nodding this time as she pulled the blonde back in for a kiss. “Good. Tell me if you get uncomfortable.” Meredith smiled softly once she’d pulled away. 

First, she took the bandana that had been tied around her neck and used it as a blindfold, wrapping it around Addison’s eyes and checking to make sure it didn’t hurt her before continuing. 

She took her time. She kissed along every exposed inch of Addison’s skin, slowly working her way to the zip at the side of the dress, listening as Addison seemed to get lost in her touch, intensified by the redhead’s lack of vision. 

She unzipped the garment and pulled it down over Addison’s legs and taking her underwear with her, running her fingers along the inside of the redhead’s thighs as she moved her hands back up to Addison’s bra. She unhooked the red lace bra and slid it off over Addison’s arms, her eyes falling then to Addison’s rounded breasts that moved along with the redhead’s deep breaths. 

She refrained from touching them for now though, instead sliding off Addison’s waist and grabbing the length of rope, leaning down then to speak into her girlfriend’s ear. 

“Are you really sure about this?” She whispered one final time, her voice slow and seductive as her breath played around Addison’s ear. 

“I’m sure, I’m sure.” Addison responded instantly, her voice strained with desire as she was desperate to feel Meredith’s touch, unsure when it would come because of the blindfold. 

Meredith moved quickly but gently, wrapping Addison’s wrist together with the rope before resting them over her head and tying the other end of the rope to one of the bed posts, leaning back once she was done to admire her girlfriend’s naked body laid out for her. 

“You’re beautiful.” Meredith mumbled, allowing her fingertips to trace the curve of Addison’s breast, causing the other woman to gasp as she watched the rise and fall of Addison’s chest and the way her hair lay spread out over the pillow. 

“I’m also really turned on right now…” Addison added, Meredith noting the demanding tone to her voice and taking the hint. 

She glided her fingertips down the length of Addison’s arm, barely grazing the surface at times as she saw the older woman squirm beneath her touch. Her fingers moved to Addison’s breast next, pinching Addison’s nipple and causing a throaty gasp to fall from the redhead’s lips. 

Meredith continued this, her hands kneading and tweaking at Addison’s breast until the other woman’s back arched into her touch. Only then did she allow her soft lips to fall over Addison’s hardened nipple, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it before biting down gently on it, satisfied once she heard Addison scream and pant. 

“Mer…” The name fell from her lips in a whimper as Addison’s body already began to shake uncontrollably. “Fuck…” She cried out moments later as the orgasm washed over her, leaving her breathless as Meredith’s lips finally fell away from her breast. 

“Someone’s having fun.” Meredith hummed lightly against the shell of Addison’s ear. “Ready for round two yet?” She questioned softly, smirking against her girlfriend’s cheek when the redhead nodded breathlessly. 

Meredith placed her hand flat against Addison’s clit, her fingers resting gently just against the other woman’s bundle of nerves. She didn’t make any moves with her fingers, instead watching for a moment as Addison groaned desperately and blindly thrust towards Meredith’s fingers, the surgeon pulling them away ever so slightly each time. 

“Mer, pleasee.” Addison moaned, pulling against her restraints and biting her lip, a thin layer of sweat having formed around the edges of her blindfold. “I need you!”

“How much do you need me.” Meredith purred against Addison’s ear, still watching as her hips bucked towards Meredith’s waiting fingers. 

“More than I’ve ever needed you before.” The redhead panted. “Don’t make me come again without being inside me Meredith.” She begged; her body vibrating with desire as her sense of touch went through the roof. 

Meredith smirked, finally allowing her palm to grind into Addison’s core as she attached her lip to the redhead’s neck. She kissed her way across Addison’s shimmering skin, down across her collarbone and through the valley of her breasts to her toned abdomen. Here she began to place open mouth kisses against Addison’s skin as she moved closer to her core, leaving red marks as she neared the redhead’s navel line. 

Meredith’s hand moved down to make room for her mouth. Her fingers now ran along the length of Addison’s wet folds, teasing them softly as her tongue swirled around on Addison’s bundle of nerves, tracing patterns against her sensitive skin. 

Addison was practically vibrating against Meredith’s touch, her hips thrusting manically, desperate for more contact. Her breaths fell from her lips in short needy breaths and Meredith knew she wouldn’t last much longer as her hands fought against the restraints, desperate to push Meredith’s face closer to her center. 

Two nimble fingers slid in easily to Addison’s core, pushing in and out of her slowly at first, their pace building when the redhead screamed desperately for more. Addison’s walls clenched around Meredith’s fingers as they twisted inside her, curving to hit the redhead’s G-spot every time they pulled back out of her, only to be pushed in again to the knuckle. 

Meredith knew her girlfriend didn’t have long left before she’d no longer be able to contain the orgasm building in her, and with her tongue still swirling circles on Addison’s bundle of nerves, bit down lightly on the hardened nub, pulling lightly o the sensitive flesh as she thrust her fingers in one final time. 

Addison’s scream of pleasure filled the room, the redhead thrashing wildly against the rope restraining her as she rode out her high. Meredith’s fingers stayed inside her, the blonde watching with a small smile as her girlfriend’s orgasm lasted for almost a full five minutes before she finally calmed down from her high. 

“Oh…” She mumbled contently, a lazy smile on her face. “Wow.” She added, her eyes still closed when Meredith reached up and carefully removed her blindfold, doing the same then with the restraints on her arms. 

“Had fun?” Meredith smirked, leaning down and kissing the red patches of skin where Addison had been tied, knowing they’d be sore. 

“We need to have sex like this… like all the time.” Addison panted, her chest heaving as she pulled Meredith down to the bed with her. “Like seriously… We could just live like this from now on.” She added. 

“It is when you say stuff like that, that I remember why I let you dress me up in a coordinated costume for a fancy-dress party.” Meredith smirked, kissing her girlfriend’s lips gently before wrapping her arms around her waist and lying against her shoulder to rest.


	18. Not your bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Addie.” Meredith questioned softly, pulling away from the passionate kiss her girlfriend was currently giving her as the redhead straddled her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My..  
> Long time no see. I was soo crazy busy, but now i'm back!
> 
> as always I don't own grey's anatomy, the characters, or this story.

“Hey Addie.” Meredith questioned softly, pulling away from the passionate kiss her girlfriend was currently giving her as the redhead straddled her lap. 

“What’s up babe?” Addison purred; her voice heavy with lust as she allowed her fingers to continue tracing up and down Meredith’s side longingly. 

“We need to move this to the bedroom” The blonde pointed out, feeling the way her core was slowly throbbing with desire already. 

“Your room is so far away though.” Addison whined, trailing her lips slowly along Meredith’s jaw to her ear before whispering “and I want you right now.”

“I think I may have a solution to that.” Meredith moaned, her lids drooping as Addison’s tongue licked around the shell of her ear and her lips slowly sucked on her lobe. “Izzy’s room is closer.” She whispered, a smirk pulling at her lips merely imagining her girlfriend’s reaction. 

“What now?!” Addison pulled back instantly to look Meredith in the eye, her eyebrow quirking as her jaw dropped. “See part of me thinks you’re being serious, but then I think, no, because no one would be that crazy.”

“Come on Addie.” Meredith husked, biting her lip as she allowed her hands to slide up the inside of Addison’s t-shirt, tracing patterns against the redhead’s sides and running lightly over her bra. “Where’s your wild side? She whispered, her nails now raking back down to Addison’s hip bones, causing the other woman to gasp. 

“You’re going to get us in so much trouble.” Addison whimpered, feeling her desire increase not only at the way Meredith’s hands now moved to her stomach, causing her abdominal wall to contract as she ran her nails across her skin, but also at the thought of the new added element of danger that was now posed. 

“But Addie, you know you love it when I’m bad.” Meredith moaned into her girlfriend’s ear, her words barely having left her mouth before her lips fell to Addison’s neck, sucking at her pulse point until the other woman let out a long-undulated moan of want. 

“Fuck you Meredith Grey.” Addison gasped, grabbing the blonde by the hand and dragging her off the couch. 

“Oh, I wish you would.” Meredith winked; her grin growing as Addison dragged her without reservation through the door of Izzy’s room and pushed her down on the pristinely made bed. 

They made quick work of one another’s clothes. Meredith was sure she heard a rip as her top was tugged off over her head, but she didn’t complain as her mind got lost in the wonder of the body above her. She never got tired of looking at Addison’s perfect formation. The way her hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders, the glimmer of her eyes and her puckered lips, the slight jut of her collarbones, the curve of her breasts, her toned stomach that dipped ever so slightly as it met her hips and belly button. 

Addison was perfect, and Meredith soon found herself expressing this as she planted trail after trail of burning kisses across Addison’s exposed skin, reveling in the warmth and the noises she was eliciting from the other woman as her warm breath and tongue blazed a trail from her neck, down over her collarbones and down to her breasts. 

They stopped there, her tongue taking its time to swirl patterns into Addison’s breast. She circled slowly around her nipple before sucking it into her mouth, biting softly against the hardened nub and tugging, creating the most wondrous sound of pleasure to fall from Addison’s parted lips. 

Addison, who’d been straddling Meredith’s hips, moved her thigh between Meredith’s legs as the blonde’s mouth stayed attached to her chest. She allowed herself to lean down until she lay atop Meredith, with only her propped elbows for support, her thigh now pushing in against Meredith’s core, causing the young surgeon to moan against Addison’s chest. 

Addison gasped as Meredith’s pace increased, pushing her thigh in further still as she felt Meredith’s hips slowly being rock against her leg, moving up and down and grinding against it as her mouth became more fervent in its assault of her chest. 

“Mer...” Addison whined, using a hand to guide Meredith’s mouth slowly back to her own. “I… need… you.” She gasped between the flurry of caste kisses, her own hips slowly beginning to buckle into thin air as she felt Meredith’s wet clit continue to move against her. 

“How much do you want me?” Meredith demanded, wrapping a hand in Addison’s hair to pull their faces closer. “Show me…” She added with a devilish smirk.

Addison needed no further prompting. She let her hand slide down the length of Meredith’s stomach, moving her thigh out of the way as her fingers moved down along Meredith’s folds, teasing her entrance before moving back up to her bundle of nerves and beginning to rub in soft circles. 

Meredith’s breath hitched and instantly she returned the favor, snaking her hand down to feel Addison’s wetness as it radiated from her core. Her fingers pushed against Addison’s tender skin, moving in accordance with the rotation of Addison’s fingers against her own core as she allowed her sensory system to go into overdrive. 

Addison could tell when Meredith began to lose herself in the feeling of her fingertips and chose then to push two of her able digits into Meredith roughly, knowing from the scream like gasp that passed the blonde’s lips that it had been exactly what she needed. 

Meredith’s own fingers slipped eagerly inside Addison, the redhead moaning languidly as she began to push in and out, meeting Addison’s fast pace easily as they fell into rhythm. 

Their hips rocked and their gasps and groans of pleasure increased as they both neared a mutual cliff. As Addison felt Meredith’s walls tighten on final time she thrust in hard once more, pushing her digits in as far as they’d go as she vaguely made out the overwhelming sensation of Meredith do the same. They both fell at once, their bodies seeming to mold together as they collapsed onto the now rumpled bed sheets, breathless and shining with sweat. 

“Jesus…” Meredith panted, lifting her head moments later to plant a kiss into Addison’s temple. “That was…”

“Amazing.” Addison finished with a satisfied groan. 

They would have stayed like that forever, together in one another’s arms without a care in the world in their post-sex bliss. They would have only for the fact that moments later they were interrupted by someone who most certainly cared about where they lay. 

“Oh my… Meredith that better not be your bare ass I see on my bed.” The scream from the doorway froze both women in fear, knowing the shrill screech of Izzy anywhere. “And I swear to fucking god if Addison is just as naked as I think she is beneath you there will be hell to pay!”

“Izzy... this uhm…” Addison grasped at thin air for how to continue as she was first to respond. “We were just…”

“… Testing the springs?” Meredith ventured hopefully, earning a glare from the woman beneath her. 

“Seriously?!” Izzy exclaimed. “I’m going to kill you. I’m going to kill you both and then burn that bed.” “What’s happening he… Oeh nice, girl action.” Alex smirked to the two naked women. Izzy’s hands clasped firmly over his eyes as she shouted to both women. “And then I’m dead bolting my fucking bedroom door!” She added before heading her way out of the room, dragging Alex along, slamming the door behind them. 

“Wanna put money on her dropping of heart failure once she’s out there?” Meredith chuckled. 

The joke earned her a slap. 

“Oh my god, Meredith we got caught by not only Izzy, but now Alex got something so feed his fantasies as well... Now is not the time for joking!” Addison exclaimed in terror.


	19. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were bonding apparently. Well that’d been Meredith’s excuse two hours earlier when she’d come through the door of Addison’s hotel room with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses in hand, they needed to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own grey's anatomy, the characters, or this story.

They were bonding apparently. Well that’d been Meredith’s excuse two hours earlier when she’d come through the door of Addison’s hotel room with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses in hand, they needed to bond. 

Apparently of all of the attendings, Addison was the one she knew the least about. There was of course the whole, ex-wife ex-dirty-mistress part playing, Addison agreed they had to bond together over their mutual dirtbag ex. So, whatever, tequila was tequila, even if it did come with the slight catch of having to open up to someone she hardly knew. 

Three quarters on the way through the bottle though and that had most certainly changed. She by then knew everything about Meredith. Where she’d grown up, what her favorite/least favorite subjects had been, her first boyfriend, and to Addison’s delight – not that she was going to admit it – her first girlfriend. 

Addison had even opened up just a little, though apparently the blonde knew there was more left unsaid and wasn’t having any of it. 

“Truth or dare!” Meredith giggled, raising her empty shot glass in celebration of the idea. 

“How’s that going to teach you more about me?” Addison laughed, shaking her head at the obvious stupidity of the idea. 

“B’cos you’re gonna be too chicken to pick dare.” Meredith informed her, a triumphant grin spreading across her face. 

“If you know that, then you already know me pretty well.” Addison pointed out, downing another shot before continuing. “However, I don’t plan on disappointing you, so continue.” She added, feeling the tequila burn her throat and warm her insides, giving her the courage she needed to continue. 

“Truth or dare.” Meredith started with a smirk. 

“Truth.” Addison’s reply was instant. 

“What exactly happened in New York?”

“Derek came home unexpectedly, I was in bed with Mark, we just had a few rounds of amazing, breathtakingly orgasms. I was almost asleep when I heard Derek. Next thing I know he just walked out the room, acting as if he just didn’t catch me with his best friend.” Addison admitted slightly ashamed. She hated she had to tell Meredith this, even though she couldn’t quite place why. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Which of the two did you prefer?”

“I… I honestly don’t know. They both have different ways of making me feel alive. For the last years Derek didn’t do that to me anymore, so I guess maybe Mark? But they both know what to do and are definitely capable of pleasuring me.” The tequila making her lose her filter. She was surprised herself she told this so easily. 

“Hmm. Okay Okay…” Meredith stated. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Ever kissed a girl?” Meredith boldly asked Addison, curious as where she is on that spectrum. 

“No. I had a weird boyfriend all through high school. In college I met Derek and I’ve been with him ever since… since well the divorce 3 weeks ago.” Addison’s voice low at the end of her sentence. 

“That’s a pretty valid reason.” Satisfied that Addison didn’t reject the thought about possibly being with a woman, Meredith kept going. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth…”

“Are you attracted to me?”

“What?!”

“That’s not an answer, that’s another question.”

“I um… I… well…”

“That on the other hand is an answer.” Meredith pointed out, a smile curling at the corners of her lips. “Truth or dare?”

I… Dare.” Addison gulped, she shouldn’t do this, she really shouldn’t, but to hell with it, she was at least a little drunk by now. 

“Kiss me.”

Addison blamed it on the alcohol again when she leaned in. Then again, if she was coherent enough to notice the way their lips seemed to mold together perfectly as they swept against one another then alcohol probably wasn’t a valid excuse.

Meredith’s hand snaked into Addison’s hair as the redhead splayed her fingers across the blonde’s waist, pulling her closer on the bed. Meredith’s tongue ran across Addison’s lips begging her for entrance, and when Addison’s lips parted slowly to allow it, she finally gave up on blaming the tequila for what was going on. 

She instead allowed her hands to wander further and further up the outside of Meredith’s shirt, ghosting over the curve of the blonde’s breasts. Taking the hint when Meredith moaned into her mouth, she allowed her hands to travel up the inside of the top this time, goosebumps spreading where her fingers touched.

“Truth of dare?” Meredith panted pulling their lips apart. 

“I uh… dare.” Addison was confused but answered anyway, hoping the sooner they were done talking the sooner they could get back to exploring one another’s mouths. 

“I dare you to fuck me Addison.” Meredith looked her dead in the eye, her pupils dark and dilated with lust. 

Her words sent a rush of heat to Addison’s core and she knew in that instant that there was no turning back now. She sealed their lips together once more; their teeth clashing together as their tongues fought for dominance. 

Meredith’s hands moved from her hair to the hem of her t-shirt, pushing the material desperately over Addison’s head as the redhead does the same to Meredith’s top, their lips parting for the briefest of seconds as the garments were thrown blindly on the floor. 

As Addison’s mouth found Meredith’s neck and subsequently her pulse point the blonde’s hands found their way to Addison’s chest. Addison’s teeth nipped at Meredith’s sensitive skin as the younger woman does the same to Addison’s nipples having made quick work of the redhead’s bra. 

Meredith moaned at the sensation of Addison’s mouth sucking on her tender skin, but promptly pulled away, her head instead falling to Addison’s chest. Her lips kissed across the surface of the attending’s breast first, teasing for a moment before she took one of Addison’s already stiff nipples in her mouth. She licked around the hardened nub before biting it softly and pulling at it until she was satisfied with the groan of pleasure that left Addison’s lips. Then and only then did she move to the redhead’s other breast to continue her actions. 

For a while Addison’s hands lay limp between their semi-naked bodies, simply reveling in the pleasure Meredith’s mouth was administering. She wanted more contact though, and as Meredith’s mouth began pulling at her second nipple, she let her fingers wander to the button of the blonde’s jeans, undoing them quickly and pushing them down as far as they’d go. 

Meredith felt what Addison was doing to her and couldn’t help but smile as she allowed her own hands to travel down the gap between their bodies and undo the other woman’s jeans. They both stood off the bed at once, Meredith’s lips breaking away from Addison’s breast as their eyes locked and their trousers fell to the floor followed by their underwear. 

“Truth or dare?” Meredith was breathless when she spoke as she pulled their naked bodies flush together. 

“Truth…” Addison husked, as Meredith’s nails raked up and down her back. 

“Do you want this? Like really, are you sure?” She questioned, her hands resting against Addison’s hips and refusing to move until she knew the other woman was sure. 

“I need you inside me.” Addison demanded, her core throbbing with desire as she felt Meredith’s center rub against her own and their breasts pushed together. 

Meredith obliged. Meredith obliged without hesitation. Two fingers pushed into Addison instantly, sending the redhead weak at the knees from the unexpected contact that caused a sharp scream to tumble from her lips. Once Meredith was sure the other woman was able to stand, she began to move her fingers inside her, feeling Addison’s weight fall on her more and more each time she pushed her digits in and curled them expertly into Addison’s walls. 

Addison was slower in her assault though. She let two fingers slide down Meredith’s stomach, allowing the fingertips to graze lightly over the blonde’s bundle of nerves before allowing them to slide the length of her wet folds. 

Then and only then did she push Meredith back onto the bed, feeling her own knees go weak once more as Meredith’s fingers pushed deeper inside her each time. She hovered over Meredith for a moment, allowing short gasps to pass her lips as she became caught up in the pleasure of the young woman’s fingers before she finally found herself again and pushed two fingers inside the blonde with ease. 

They met rhythm almost instantly as their hips began to slide down to meet one another’s fingers each time they were pushed in. Meredith’s thumb circled Addison’s bundle of nerves, pushing pressure on the sensitive skin as Addison’s lips travelled across the surface of Meredith’s neck. Both women moaned and screamed in pleasure at their walls tightened harder each time. 

Addison felt herself reach climax and pushed her two digits as far into Meredith as she could, curling them and pulling them out quickly as she felt the orgasm rise through her from her toes, fogging over her brain. Her bones went soft as she allowed herself to fall atop Meredith, knowing the blonde had also fallen off the proverbial cliff as she vaguely felt her go slack as her scream echoed around the room. 

They lay there for a while, both panting as their heart rates returned to normal. 

“Truth or dare…” Meredith panted, rolling underneath the taller woman eventually and laying on her side to allow her gaze to run shamelessly over Addison’s body before meeting her eyes. 

“Uh… Truth.” Addison smiled lazily, reaching out to link their fingers over her stomach. 

“Did you have fun?” Meredith hummed, her free hand beginning to play with pieces of Addison’s long red hair. 

“Mhm… Yes!” Addison chuckled, turning on her side to meet Meredith’s gaze. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Better than Mark or Derek?” Meredith asked hesitantly.

“Definitely!” Addison responded without hesitation. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth…” Meredith grinned, not being able to resist as she leaned over and pecked Addison on the lips. 

“Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?”

“Definitely.”


	20. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay Cris, one more stop then we’re done.” Meredith informed her friend that was trailing along behind her dressed as an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own grey's anatomy, the characters, or this story.

“Okay Cris, one more stop then we’re done.” Meredith informed her friend that was trailing along behind her dressed as an angel. 

“Uh… I beg to differ Mer. I’m all out of songs to sing.” Cristina commented in obvious confusion.

“This one wasn’t really a request…” Meredith tried to explain as she continued to lead them towards their destination. “This is more of a personal favor.” She added, trying not to cringe at how needy she sounded. 

“Oh-hoh, now I’m interested.” Cristina stated gleefully, happily following Meredith now. “Who we serenading? Who you hoping to woo?” She began rattling off questions, causing Meredith to roll her eyes as she insisted on ignoring them. 

“Oh my god… Cris you’ll find out in literally thirty seconds.” Meredith laughed as they rounded the corner of the hallway they were on. 

“Oh okay, so this is the hotel Mark and Addison stay.” Cristina seemed to get into the detective mind set. Meredith continued to walk as she only half listened to Cristina’s thoughts. “Oh. My. God. You’re banging Mark?!” Cristina gasped suddenly, stopping dead at her own realization. 

“What… I… NO!” Meredith spluttered jaw going slack. “No, god, no.” She sighed then. “I’m dating Addison… Note the use of the word dating by the way; I’m not just banging her.”

“Well, well, well.” Cristina hummed, obviously pleased with the discovery. 

“Yeah, we can talk about it some other time though.” Meredith sighed, finally reaching her intended door. “Right now, I need you to give me a beat for a love song and then you know…” she trailed off awkwardly. 

“Leave so you two can get it on like the nasty little sex bunnies you are?” Cristina sniggered. 

“Oh my god…” Meredith sighed, trying her best to rid the image from her mind before knocking on the door. 

“Addison was in sweats and a t-shirt when she answered, obviously not having expected a song-o-gram at all. She didn’t even get a change to voice her confusion as to what the pair were doing outside her door before Cristina began to play a song. 

Her frown fell to be replaced with a grin when she heard ‘I can’t help falling in love with you’ play. She would have joined in only for the fact it was over almost as soon as it began, and she felt herself get shot in the thigh with one of the giant arrows Meredith was carrying. 

“This is your official Valentine’s song-o-gram ma’am, any questions?” Meredith smirked as Cristina edged away from the pair silently and subtly. 

“You made such a substantial effort to dress up.” Addison snorted, taking a good look at Meredith’s costume. 

“I figure zip up hoodies are easier to remove.” Meredith smirked, taking a bold step towards the redhead. 

“Well, well, well, someone’s confident.” Addison commented, reaching over the blonde’s shoulder to close the door before allowing her arms to drape around Meredith’s neck. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day… I figure now’s just as good a time as any to be seductive.” Meredith pointed out, her own hands resting against the curve of Addison’s hip, her fingers rotating there in small circles. 

“God it turns me on so much when you’re confident like this.” Addison sucked in her bottom lip; her voice having dropped seductively as her pupils dilated. 

“Well then sit down, because you’re about to get a show.” Meredith husked, guiding Addison backwards towards her bed and pushing her down lightly to straddle her waist. 

Their lips met instantly, both women smiling softly at the contact. Meredith’s tongue quickly traced Addison’s upper lip, and the redhead obliged, parting her lips slightly to allow Meredith’s tongue to meet hers. The kiss grew more passionate as their tongues slid together and before long, their hands began to explore one another’s bodies. 

They pushed away one another’s tops and while Addison’s mouth blazed a trail from Meredith’s lips down to the side of her neck. Meredith chose to make quick work of the redhead’s lace bra. She unhooked it easily and allowed it to slip off her partner’s shoulders, taking a moment then to admire Addison’s ample breasts before reaching out to knead one with her hand. 

Meredith’s mouth swooped down next to lick and bite at Addison’s nipples and she swapped her mouth and hand periodically, while the redhead withered and moaned above her. At the same time, she slid one of her hands between Addison’s still covered legs, pushing it up without warning into the redhead’s groin, beginning to rock it back and forwards, creating friction that Addison buckled her hips towards. 

Meredith smirked as she heard Addison’s breath catch in her throat and worked the palm of her hand faster into the seam of Addison’s sweatpants. Addison’s hand soon found its way to Meredith’s wrist, the redhead wrapping her fingers around it and pushing her partner’s hand yet further into her sweats, a low whimper escaping as she silently begged for more. 

Meredith obliged, pulling down Addison’s sweatpants until they fell to the bottom of the bed. From there she let her fingers trail lazily back up the length of Addison’s long leg and inner thigh, circling around her girlfriend’s clit until Addison’s whimpers turned to frustrated gasps. 

She then allowed her fingers to run through Addison’s wet folds, teasing gently before swirling them over her bundle of nerves. She pushed down with her index finger causing Addison to cry out before she trailed the digit back to her core. 

By then Meredith could feel her own longing build between her legs as she finally slid two fingers into Addison, working them in and out of the other woman as hard as she could, feeling Addison bite down on her shoulder to muffle a cry. 

While Meredith’s fingers continued to move, twisting and curling against Addison’s walls as they slid in and out, the redhead’s hands moved to the hem of Meredith’s jeans, pushing them down roughly until Meredith was able to free herself from them completely. 

Addison’s fingers slid into her easily and the pair built a rapid rhythm. Addison’s mouth came up to bite and suck on Meredith’s erect nipples, causing the blonde’s back to arch down further onto Addison’s fingers and her pace to accelerate. 

Meredith could feel Addison begin to tense around her fingers, and she quickened her pace, pushing into Addison with even more than before. It didn’t take much more for the redhead’s body to tense up and shudder violently as an orgasm ripped through her, Meredith’s name falling from her lips in among gasps, screams and profanities. 

The sound of her name on Addison’s lips along with the way her fingers continued to move erratically inside her was all it took Meredith to fall right after her. Her orgasm coming out in ragged breaths and throaty screams she tried to muffle in Addison’s shoulder to no avail. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Addie.” Meredith muttered a few minutes later, both of them just having regained a stable heartbeat. 

“Did you tell Cristina why you were singing to me earlier?” Addison questioned instead, seeming curious as her hand casually ran through Meredith’s hair. 

“Well I kind of had to for her to help me out.” Meredith informed her. “Why? You don’t mind people knowing, do you?” She thought then, never having considered that Addison would have a problem with people knowing about them. 

“No, the opposite actually. I want people to know we’re dating; I wasn’t sure you did.” The redhead laughed, placing a kiss on Meredith’s temple. 

“Well hey, I’ve told Cristina now, which is a more effective way of spreading news than shouting it from the roof tops.” Meredith joked, sliding herself off Addison and wrapping herself into the redhead’s side then, allowing her eyes to close as she rested on her girlfriend’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, three chapters in one day.   
> This is my make up gift to you all, for being absent for so long..   
> Stay safe everyone and take care!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Waiting For The End To Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453085) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
